


I won't ask for much this Christmas, I just want you for my own

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Funny, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: To tutaj Harry jest dobrym i ambitnym chłopcem na stażu w miejscowej policji. To tutaj Niall odgrywa rolę typowego, amerykańskiego policjanta od pączków. To tutaj Zayn myśli, że kradzież samochodu kumpla jest świetnym dowcipem. To tutaj Louis chce po prostu spędzić święta w spokoju, ale życie rzuca mu kłody (i przystojnych stażystów) pod nogi. A poczciwy detektyw Liam jest tutaj po to, by jak zwykle wszystko ratować.Czyli: Fenrissa i Galway Girl piszą o świętach.





	1. Chapter 1

Bycie stażystą na komisariacie w małym miasteczku nie plasowało się na szczycie marzeń Harry’ego Stylesa, ale nie śmiał narzekać. Nie mieli dużo zgłoszeń i z tego, co opowiadał komendant Grimshaw, praca nie wydawała się specjalnie ciężka, czy wymagająca, chociaż na razie ograniczała się do porządkowania archiwów, przepisywania danych do komputera i kupowania kawy i pączków dla tego Irlandczyka, który ponoć był tu kierownikiem. Współpracownicy byli w porządku i czasem nawet podrzucali mu jakieś druki do wypełnienia. Nabierał doświadczenia i liczył, że po stażu dostanie tu pracę.

\- Mmm, z budyniem... - wymamrotał inspektor Horan, plując wspomnianym wyżej nadzieniem naokoło i bezpardonowo opierając nogi o deskę rozdzielczą radiowozu. Wskazał palcem w lewo. - O, zatrzymaj się tu o tu, muszę zapłacić rachunek, bo mnie znowu Sam znokautuje wazą mamusi...   
\- Ale tu jest podwójna ciągła! - zaprotestował Harry, spoglądając niepewnie na swojego przełożonego.   
\- No to włącz migacze. - Policjant wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął telefon, zaczynając coś na nim przeglądać. - Sam sobie przecież mandatu nie wlepię.   
Styles posłusznie włączył światła i zaparkował na krawężniku, zarabiając machnięcie laską od zdenerwowanego staruszka.   
\- Panie, gdzie mnie pan tu, my ważne sprawy dla jej królewskiej mości załatwiamy! - fuknął na niego Irlandczyk, tarabaniąc się z samochodu i odmachując mu swoim pączkiem. - Ty zaczekaj, młody, pilnuj naszego miejsca parkingowego.   
\- Yy, ale co mam robić? - spytał, patrząc za złorzeczącym staruszkiem. - Tak po prostu siedzieć?   
\- Masz pączka. - Niall podsunął mu swoje pudełko ze słodkościami i poklepał go dobrotliwie po głowie. - Zaraz wracam, dziunia.   
\- Uhm, w porządku... - Harry wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po pączka i spojrzał na szyld zakładu fryzjerskiego, do którego właśnie wchodził Horan. Nie miał pojęcia jaki rachunek do uregulowania mogła mieć u fryzjera policja, ale w końcu był tylko stażystą. Wyjął swój podręcznik z torby i wrócił do rozdziału o czyszczeniu broni.   
Niecałe dziesięć minut później inspektor Horan wrócił z nachmurzoną miną i wsiadł do samochodu, trzaskając drzwiami.    
\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że zwykłe farbowanie może być takie drogie... - wymamrotał, chowając portfel do schowka. - Ja tleniłem się farbą za funta, Chryste panie...   
\- Farbowanie? - Chłopak uniósł na niego wzrok znad grubego tomiszcza. - Ale co policjanci muszą farbować u fryzjera?   
\- Jacy policjanci? - Irlandczyk spojrzał na niego jak na kompletnego idiotę. - Samantha znowu sobie wymyśliła nowy odcień blondu!   
\- Oh... bo ja myślałem, że to coś służbowego, jakieś wezwanie, że pokażesz mi, jak pisać notatki ze zdarzeń...   
Policjant zarechotał i poklepał się po kolanie, jakby miał niezły ubaw. Po dłuższej, konsternującej chwili otarł łzy z kącików oczu, dysząc. - Jak chcesz się nauczyć, to możesz wziąć moją zmianę w pierwszy dzień świąt. A teraz włączaj sygnał i jedziemy na lunch!   
\- Co miałbym na niej robić? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Lunch? Ale mamy pączki...   
\- Pączki to dodatek każdego policjanta, prawie jak kabura, - pouczył go inspektor, klepiąc się po prawej stronie paska i marszcząc brwi - której zapomniałem... No nic! - Nie strwożył się i wskazał na lewo. - Jedziemy do Nando's! A co do zmiany, to no wiesz, będziesz odbierał telefony, wypełniał formularze, może zgarniał jakichś bezdomnych z parku... To właściwie wszystko, co dzieje się w naszej małej mieścinie, młody.   
\- Ale nigdy jeszcze nie byłem sam na zmianie, można tak? - dopytał, włączając się do ruchu. - I dlaczego Nando’s? - zasypywał go pytaniami.   
\- Bo mam tam zniżkę! - stwierdził prosto Irlandczyk. - A czy można to nie wiem, jestem tylko prostym oficerem. - Wzruszył ramionami, wgryzając się w ostatniego donuta z niebieskim lukrem. - Mm, malinowy dżemik...   
Harry westchnął sfrustrowany.  _ Jak miał się czegoś nauczyć, skoro Niall niczego mu nie pokazywał?  _ Może ta świąteczna zmiana coś da? Zmienił stację ze świątecznymi piosenkami mimo protestów Horana i ruszył w stronę Cheshire Oaks, gdzie była restauracja.   
\- Zabiorę ci klucze, będziesz jeździł z tyłu na foteliku! - zagroził mu policjant, trzaskając drzwiami i gruchając na widok ogromnej choinki wznoszącej się nad budynkami. - No, prawie jak w Mullingar! Uwielbiam te świąteczne ozdoby, tak to ładnie świeci i oko cieszy!   
Styles wzruszył ramionami, nie przywiązując wagi do jego gróźb i zatrzymując się na światłach. Powiódł wzrokiem wokół i uśmiechnął się. Każdy sklep był udekorowany światełkami i girlandami, a w witrynach piętrzył się sztuczny śnieg.   
\- Może postawimy choinkę u nas w holu? - zaproponował.   
\- A możemy - zgodził się Irlandczyk, odruchowo odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. Świąteczny sezon zbliżał do siebie wszystkich. - Przywiozę jutro sztuczną, zalega mi jedna w piwnicy. Możesz przynieść jakieś ozdoby, a jak uda ci się namówić Grimshita na ubieranie jej z nami, to stawiam ci piwo.   
\- Komendanta? - Przyhamował, patrząc na niego zaskoczony, że mówił tak o swoim przełożonym.   
\- Zwał jak zwał, ten sam pies. - Inspektor Horan bezpardonowo machnął ręką.   
\- Poproszę go. - Pokiwał głową, rozglądając się za miejscem parkingowym. Jak na złość wszystko było pozajmowane.   
\- Powodzenia - parsknął Niall, wskazując mu miejsce dla niepełnosprawnych. - O patrz, tam jest wolne!   
\- To miejsce dla niepełnosprawnych! - zaprotestował.   
\- A widzisz tu jakiegoś? - zirytował się policjant, odpinając pas. - Nie, więc wolne. Parkuj tam, to rozkaz służbowy.   
Blondyn wyskoczył z auta, zanim Harry zdążył je w ogóle zatrzymać i pobiegł do drzwi. Musiał być niesamowicie głodny.   
Ale w sumie kiedy on nie był głodny. Z cierpiętniczą miną zaparkował i wysiadł z samochodu, ruszając za swoim  _ przełożonym _ .   
Ten składał już swoje zamówienie, ignorując niemal przerażone spojrzenie kasjerki.   
\- ... i jeszcze halloumi sticks, tak z pięć razy. - Policjant przytaknął sam sobie, uśmiechając się do niej. - Na wynos, bo na służbie jestem. Dziękuję - dodał po namyśle.   
\- ...Zamówiłeś dla nas? - spytał nieufnie, patrząc na ilość pozycji na liście.   
\- Nie, tylko dla siebie - zdziwił się Horan, marszcząc brwi, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do ekspedientki. - I jeszcze niech pani policzy temu loczkowi co tylko chce, na moją zniżkę. - Zwrócił się z powrotem do swojego stażysty, klepiąc się po brzuchu. - Jak dobrze, że nie jestem dzisiaj głodny!   
\- Yyy... - Obejrzał się za nim, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem do kobiety za ladą. - Frytki? - zaryzykował.   
\- Peri-salted, czy zwykłe?   
\- Eee? Zwykłe? - Spojrzał spanikowany na Nialla.   
\- To będzie... - kasjerka zaczęła wyliczać. - Sześćdziesiąt trzy funty, dwadzieścia siedem pensów.   
\- Kartą. - Inspektor przyłożył swój środek płatniczy do terminalu i pociągnął stażystę za łokieć w stronę wolnego stolika. - Bez potwierdzenia, dziękuję i miłego dnia! - Rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie. - No, to teraz czekamy na jedzonko... - Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i zachichotał. - Oezu, nie mogę z tych memów, które wysyła mi podinspektor Sheeran...   
Harry rozejrzał się zdezorientowany.   
\- Nie miało być na wynos? - Zerknął na wyświetlacz, gdzie dwóch dziadków ścigało się na wózkach inwalidzkich.   
\- Na wynos też potrzebują czasu, by je zrobić, a ja nie będę stał jak głupi. - Irlandczyk spojrzał na niego jak na debila i odesłał koledze gifa ze staruszką gubiącą sztuczną szczękę przy zdmuchiwaniu świeczek na torcie.   
Harry wzruszył ramionami, znowu sięgając po swój podręcznik. _ Może Liam by mu coś pokazał? _ __  
Najgorsze było to, że każdy dzień z inspektorem Horanem wyglądał podobnie, a mimo to jego przełożony zaskakiwał go za każdym razem. Oczywiście cieszył się, że chociażby nie przydzielono go samemu komendantowi, który był dupkiem nad dupkami, ale on naprawdę chciał się czegoś nauczyć. Westchnął rozdzierająco, podziwiając zwisające z sufitu liście i zanotował coś na marginesie.   
Pół godziny później, obładowani torbami z jedzeniem, jechali już z powrotem na komisariat.   
\- Jak zjem, to zgłoszę Nickowi twój dyżur w święta. - Zachwycony Niall rozsiadł się z jedzeniem za biurkiem i zaczął je rozpakowywać. - Zobaczymy, czy się sprawdzisz.   
\- Oh, ale ja nie wiem co mam robić - przyznał, patrząc na blond czuprynę ledwo wystającą znad pudełek.   
\- Ale jesteś na stażu już miesiąc - zdziwił się policjant, marszcząc brwi.   
\- A jedyne, co wiem, to gdzie kupić dla ciebie pączki i kawę! - poskarżył się, opierając dłonie o blat.   
\- No, czyli najważniejsze! -  Inspektor wzruszył ramionami, ale westchnął głęboko i przesunął w jego stronę stos formularzy. - Żadna filozofia, wszystko masz tam wyszczególnione.   
Harry bez słowa zabrał się za przeglądanie papierów. I tak nie miał nic do roboty.   
Reszta zmiany upłynęła mu w podobny sposób, nie działo się dosłownie nic. Styles z ulgą wyszedł z pracy, postanawiając spędzić czas z rodziną przed ich wyjazdem.   
Było mu trochę przykro, że rodzice wraz z Gemmą wyjeżdżają na Teneryfę, zapominając o nim, chociaż nie był pewny, czy dostałby urlop. Może uda mu się wyciągnąć Carę i Bena na piwo?   
Na szczęście mógł liczyć na swoich przyjaciół i 23-go grudnia czekał na nich w pubie.    
\- Hazza! - W pewnym momencie nad jego uchem rozległ się głos Cary, a po chwili od tyłu objęły go szczupłe ramiona.   
\- Cara! - Ucieszył się, podskakując zaskoczony i rozlewając trochę piwa. Natychmiast zakrył plamę chusteczkami, ale Ben i tak zarechotał.   
\- Oj, Bambi... - Dziewczyna pokręciła głową z rozczuleniem i rozsiadła się na krześle obok niego. - Brakowało mi tego.   
\- No co? - Oburzył się. - Po prostu mnie wystraszyłaś!   
\- Ale żeby piwo tak od razu marnować.... - zaśmiał się Ben.

\- Tylko trochę! Przestańcie! - jęknął.

\- Uroczy jak zawsze! - Cara poklepała go po policzku i wyrzuciła przemoknięte chusteczki do kosza. - No to opowiadaj, Harold. Jak tam staż, panie policjancie..? 

\- Nawet nie pytaj! - jęknął, oklapując. - Na razie kupuję pączki i kawę. - Skrzywił się.

\- Trafił ci się typowy gruby policjant czy co? - roześmiał się Ben, przywołując barmana.

\- No właśnie nie jest gruby! - Pokręcił głową. - Ale nigdy nic mi nie pokazuje!

\- Ma cię gdzieś. - Jego przyjaciółka wzruszyła ramionami, odbierając swój kufel. - Często nie potrzebują nikogo, po prostu szukają darmowych chłopców "podaj/przynieś".

\- Ale ja  _ potrzebuję _ tej pracy! - Położył głowę na blacie. - Chcę tam pracować i pomagać innym!

\- Skarbie, u nas naprawdę niewiele się dzieje. - Blondynka wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami. - Wiem, że masz te wszystkie swoje ideały, ale policja w Cheshire dostaje najwyżej wezwania o zakłócanie ciszy nocnej. Tu  _ dosłownie _ nic się nie dzieje.

\- Ale chciałbym chociaż wiedzieć  _ jak _ napisać notatkę służbową - marudził.

\- Ten policjant musi być naprawdę do dupy - parsknął Ben, upijając swoje piwo. - Może sam nie wie…

\- Niall jest... specyficzny - przyznał.

\- Najgorzej trafić na takiego przełożonego - westchnęła Cara, przysysając się do słomki. - Może poproś o przydzielenie cię do innego wydziału..?

\- Nie ma innego wydziału! - jęknął. - A w podręczniku jest tylko teoria.

\- To chyba musisz gdzieś wyjechać, bo tutaj kariery policjanta to ty na pewno nie zrobisz - zarechotał Ben.

\- Dzięki - burknął, wstając. - Chcecie coś do picia?

Jego przyjaciele pokręcili przecząco głowami. Harry podążył do baru, po kolejne piwo, wzdychając. Chciał zacząć coś robić!

Kiedy wrócił do stolika, Cara opowiadała o swojej ostatniej udanej sesji dla magazynu modowego i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed rozgoryczeniem.

\- Jak ty to robisz? - Zrobił smutną minkę. - Próbowałem z nim rozmawiać, ale... - szukał słów - on żyje w swoim świecie!

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak gadać z policjantami od pączków, potrafię nawiązywać tylko znajomości w świecie mody - roześmiała się Cara, sięgając do jego koczka, by rozpuścić brązowe loki luzem. - Ale ty byś się nadawał do modelingu, więc jak ci nie wyjdzie, to daj znać.

\- Nie nadaję się do modelingu, znając życie potknąłbym się na wybiegu i podarł kreację za tysiące funtów, którą spłacałbym potem do końca życia! - parsknął. - A ty, Ben? - Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

\- Co ja? - Jego przyjaciel zmarszczył brwi. - Pracuję w gabinecie weterynaryjnym, jak mam ci niby pomóc?

\- Co mam zrobić, żeby dał mi jakieś poważniejsze zadanie?

\- Mamy sprowokować jakieś przestępstwo? - Cara nachyliła się w jego stronę z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem.

\- Boże, nie! - jęknął. - Po prostu chciałbym w końcu zacząć  _ coś _ robić, a nie kupować pączki!

\- Harry, naprawdę nie wiem, jak moglibyśmy ci pomóc - westchnęła dziewczyna. - Ale praca to nie wszystko! Co robisz w święta?

\- Pracuję! - jęknął. - Chciałbym, żeby mnie w końcu zauważyli...

\- Desperat. - Ben przewrócił oczami. - Oby ci to wyszło na dobre…

\- Jeśli przez to zacznę dostawać poważne zadania, to jest to tego warte. - Napuszył się.

\- Żebyś życia czasem przez to nie przegapił. - Przyjaciel poklepał go pobłażliwie po policzku i wysunął się ze swojego miejsca, idąc w stronę łazienki.

Harry westchnął.   
\- No przecież wyszliśmy na piwo.

\- Po raz pierwszy od... jakichś trzech miesięcy..? -  Cara zmarszczyła brwi w zamyśleniu.

\- Serio? - Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. - Minęło aż tyle?

\- Tak, Harry. - Blondynka pokręciła głową. - Z tobą tak jest zawsze. Nie masz czasu, bo musisz się uczyć albo wstajesz jutro do pracy, albo po prostu leżysz w łóżku pod kocykiem i wypłakujesz sobie oczy przy tych twoich rom comach - nie patrz tak na mnie, doskonale wiem, że tak. Kiedy ty byłeś ostatnio na jakiejś randce, co?

\- Uhm, ja... - Potarł swoje ramię w zamyśleniu. - Bo ja nie mam czasu na randki!

\- Brawo, Harry, już wszystko jasne. - Cara wzruszyła ramionami. - Chodzisz niedopchnięty i dlatego tak zrzędzisz.

\- Nie jestem niedopchnięty! - wykrzyknął, a kilka osób się na niego obejrzało.

\- Oczywiście, skarbie, co tylko powiesz. - Przyjaciółka poklepała go po dłoni i zajęła się swoim piwem. - Dobry, regularny seks jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodził, a skoro nie masz czasu na randki, to jakiś chłopak byłby dobrym pomysłem…

Styles łypnął na nią okiem i rozejrzał się po sali, ale nie zauważył nikogo wartego uwagi. Skupił się na swoim piwie.

Dzisiaj wyjątkowo mu nie wchodziło, w przeciwieństwie do dziewczyny, która swój kufel opróżniła w plus minus dziesięć minut. Może on faktycznie nie potrafił się już rozerwać..?

Ben zniknął już jakiś czas temu, a sama Cara zerkała w stronę baru na pewną dziewczynę. Harry tylko jęknął.   
\- No leć - zachęcił ją.

\- Dziękuję, jesteś najlepszy! - Przytuliła go i cmoknęła w policzek, po czym zwinęła swoją torebkę i ruszyła w stronę dziewczyny.

Chłopak pomachał jej i dokończył swoje piwo, by zaraz potem chwycić swoją kurtkę i wyjść. Od razu skulił szyję w kołnierz. Było zimno, chociaż nie padał śnieg. Mimo świątecznych dekoracji i kolorowych lampek nie czuł tej atmosfery. Może dlatego, że te święta miał spędzić samotnie, do tego w pracy. Za którą mu nie płacili.

I w sumie Cara miała rację. Skończył oglądając komedie romantyczne z Ryanem Reynoldsem z taflą łez na oczach. To nie tak, że nie chciał nikogo mieć. Po prostu... ten element życia gdzieś mu umykał.

Wydmuchał nos, odrzucając chusteczkę i zawinął się w koc.   
Jutro porozmawia z Liamem, może ten da mu coś do zrobienia.

 

Tak więc następnego dnia umknął na widok Nialla i sterczał pod gabinetem policyjnego detektywa, czatując na niego z nadzieją, że skoro poświęca wszystko dla pracy, to niech chociaż się w niej czegoś nauczy. Ten pojawił się równo dziesięć minut przed swoją zmianą, niosąc kilka teczek.   
\- Oh, - zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie imię - Harry, prawda?

Styles pokiwał gorliwie głową, chwytając go kurczowo za rękaw.    
\- Mogę panu w czymś pomóc? Proszę!

\- Eee... Niall nie dał ci żadnych zajęć? - spytał niepewnie, balansując teczkami.

\- Niall nigdy nie daje mi żadnych zajęć oprócz kupowania mu pączków! - jęknął Harry.

\- Oh... - Liam wyglądał na naprawdę przejętego. - Nie pokazał ci nic?

\- Mhm, chyba jak zatrzymywać się na podwójnej ciągłej - mruknął stażysta.

\- Cóż, brzmi jak Niall. - Westchnął. - Uh... umiesz pisać notatki ze zdarzeń?

\- Właśnie nie! - Przejęty Harry przygryzł wargę. - A w święta zostaję sam na zmianie!

\- Sam? - Zdziwił się, otwierając drzwi do swojego gabinetu. - Jak to sam?

\- Nie mam pojęcia! - jęknął Styles. - Tak w ogóle można?

\- Nie wiem, nigdy się to nie zdarzyło! - Usiadł ciężko za biurkiem i otworzył szafkę, szukając w niej czegoś. Po chwili podał mu plik kartek z nieco niepewną miną. - Przejrzyj te notatki i zobacz w jaki sposób są napisane? Jak inni opisują różne zdarzenia?

\- Dziękuję, panie detektywie! - Harry wyszczerzył się do niego i przytulił do piersi stos kartek, szybko wychodząc z nimi z gabinetu. W końcu miał jakiś materiał do pracy, a nie stos opakowań po jedzeniu z Nando's.

Przejrzenie wszystkich papierów zajęło mu sporo czasu, ale nie narzekał. Niall łypał na niego złowrogo znad peri-salted chips, ale on nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, pochłonięty sposobem opisywania różnych zdarzeń. Wrócił do gabinetu Liama dopiero podczas przerwy obiadowej.   
\- Przeszkadzam? - spytał natychmiast, widząc przed detektywem pudełko z sałatką z pobliskiego Preta. - Mogę wrócić później, przepraszam, w sumie powinienem... - Liam machnął ręką, zapraszając go do środka gestem.

\- Daj spokój, z inspektora Horana taki mentor jak ze mnie baletnica, więc zapraszam serdecznie. - Kliknął coś w swoim komputerze, drugą ręką nabierając odrobinę sałatki. - O ile nie przeszkadza ci, że jem.

\- Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie! Ja... przejrzałem te dokumenty, które mi pan dał.

\- Mów mi Liam. - Detektyw przewrócił oczami i przesunął w jego stronę stos pustych formularzy. - Okej, co ty na to, żebym ja teraz wymyślił kilka hipotetycznych zgłoszeń, a ty spróbujesz napisać z nich raporty?

\- Mógłby pan? - Jego oczy zalśniły. - To znaczy... mógłbyś? - Wiercił się podekscytowany na krześle.

\- Jasne, żaden problem - wymamrotał Payne, popijając swój lunch wodą. - Hmm... zaczniemy od pobicia.

\- Mmm... - Chłopak sięgnął po długopis. W końcu! - Więc... zaczynam od krótkiego opisu od kogo dostaliśmy wezwanie?

\- Dokładnie. - Liam przytaknął, ocierając usta.

Styles ucieszył się i zabrał za pisanie, dając Payne’owi czas na dokończenie swojego lunchu. Po kilku minutach przygryzł końcówkę długopisu, patrząc niepewnie na przełożonego.

\- Teraz zeznania - podpowiedział usłużnie policjant, zaczynając spontanicznie opisywać wymyślone wydarzenie.

Harry wynotowywał wszystko, a potem spojrzał krytycznie na swoją pracę.   
\- I teraz czynności, jakie podjąłem i wnioski? I tyle?

\- Tyle. - Detektyw wzruszył ramionami. - Chociaż nie masz na razie żadnych uprawnień, więc po podpis będziesz musiał chodzić do komendanta albo inspektora Horana.

\- Dlaczego Niall nie pokazał mi tego wcześniej?! - jęknął. - Zabierał mnie ze sobą na zdarzenia, ale zwykle kazał zostawać w samochodzie.

\- Niall jest popiep... - Payne się zatrzymał i odchrząknął - niereformowalny. Tak, to tego słowa szukałem. W każdym razie nie wiem, czemu właśnie jemu komendant przydzielił stażystę, ale ci współczuję.

\- Bo jako jedyny nie jest zajęty pracowaniem. - Napuszył się jak kociak. - Mogę ci jeszcze w czymś pomóc?

\- Hmm... masz ochotę posegregować moją kartotekę? - Policjant wskazał na rzędy szuflad przy ścianie gabinetu. - Ostatnio pozwoliłem tu zajrzeć podinspektorowi Sheeranowi i wszystko poprzekładał...

\- Hm, jak to zrobić? - Wstał z miejsca, zbliżając się do regału. - Alfabetycznie? Latami?

\- Latami i alfabetycznie. - Payne uśmiechnął się do niego. - Dziękuję.

 

Harry spędził resztę dnia z Liamem, w końcu mając poczucie, że zrobił coś produktywnego. Wracał do domu z uśmiechem, pisząc jednocześnie smsa do przyjaciół i nucąc pod nosem najnowszy hit usłyszany w radio. Nawet perspektywa jutrzejszej zmiany nie była już nieprzyjemna.

Gorzej z pustym mieszkaniem. Ale, jak to mawiają, czego niby nie naprawi kubek gorącej czekolady z bitą śmietaną i piankami? A zwłaszcza w świątecznym kubku. Odpalił  _ Agentów NCIS: Los Angeles _ i tyle mu do szczęścia było potrzebne, a nie żadni faceci. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zmorzył go sen. 

  
Rano jedyne o czym marzył to prysznic i kawa. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

W przeciągu dwóch godzin doczłapał na komisariat, na którym było zaskakująco cicho bez mocno irlandzkiego akcentu inspektora Horana. Na biurku, które zwykle zajmował, powitał go błękitny segregator i wiadomość na samoprzylepnej karteczce.

„Zostawiłem ci trochę pracy, żebyś się nie nudził :) Dzwoń, jakby coś się działo: 07752050587, Liam.”

Uśmiech wpłynął na jego wargi. Musiał mu podziękować, to było naprawdę kochane!

Zrobił sobie kolejną kawę, usiadł przy biurku i zaczął przeglądać materiały, które dostał.

Jego przyjaciele mieli rację, na komisariacie nie działo się zupełnie nic, aż do godziny szesnastej, kiedy do środka wpadł drobny szatyn w rozwianym płaszczu i szaliku. Zadyszany podszedł szybko do jego biurka. Miał zarumienione policzki, a te kości... nie, Harry musiał wziąć się w garść, facet zdecydowanie przyszedł tu z jakimś problemem.

\- Dzień dobry, jestem Harry, stało się coś? - spytał, ale skrzywienie ust przybysza podpowiedziało mu, że to nie było dobre pytanie.

\- Nie, proszę pana, tak tylko przechodziłem sobie obok komisariatu i postanowiłem wpaść, podziękować policjantom za ich służbę - sarknął przybysz, przewracając oczami. - Zwinęli mi samochód!

\- Oh... - Harry zamrugał, zaczynając panikować w środku. Co powinien teraz zrobić?! - Uhm... jest pan pewien?...

\- Czy ja wyglądam panu na jakąś tępą blondynkę, która zapomina, gdzie zaparkowała? - zirytował się mężczyzna. - Tak, jestem pewien! Skoczyłem na chwilę do znajomego, a gdy wróciłem, mojego samochodu nigdzie nie było!

\- Uh, dobrze, proszę usiąść. - Wskazał mu krzesło, zrzucając przy okazji kilka teczek.

\- Dziękuję bardzo! - Sfrustrowany szatyn wyrzucił ręce w górę i opadł na krzesło, posyłając mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie.

Styles schylił się po rozrzucone rzeczy i zebrał je szybko. Odetchnął, grzebiąc w szafkach. Gdzieś tu musiały być jakieś formularze, prawda?

Facet stawał się coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony i stukał nerwowo palcami o blat biurka, co też niczego mu nie ułatwiało, a jedynie bardziej stresowało.

W końcu udało mu się znaleźć odpowiednią kartkę. To nie było nic trudnego, prawda?   
\- Uh... j-ja, przyjmę teraz od pana zawiadomienie o popełnieniu przestępstwa i... wypełnię odpowiedni kwit? - Spojrzał na niego w poszukiwaniu podpowiedzi, ale te zimne oczy zdecydowanie nie pomagały.

\- Pyta mnie pan czy wykonuje swoją robotę? - Teraz się zmrużyły, choć ich zabójczy błękit wciąż był dostrzegalny. Robiło mu się gorąco przez ten oschły ton i przeklinał swoje łóżkowe upodobania, bo to zdecydowanie nie był na to czas.

Brunet skarcił się w myślach. Dobrze, że formularz miał odpowiednio podpisane pola. Wpisał datę.    
\- Uh, więc... o której godzinie miało miejsce zdarzenie?

\- Starał się brzmieć profesjonalnie.

\- Między piętnastą trzydzieści a szesnastą - westchnął mężczyzna, zakładając ramiona na piersi w pozie wyrażającej pogardę dla policyjnych metod.

Harry pokiwał głową.   
\- Gdzie dokładnie? - zadał kolejne pytanie. - I czy mógłby pan opisać sytuację?

\- Pod Saint Vincent Road 11. - Szatyn znowu przewrócił oczami. - Zaparkowałem, wszedłem do mojego byłego po resztę rzeczy, zagadałem się z jego bratem i po piętnastu minutach wyszedłem, a samochodu nigdzie nie było. To cała historia.

\- Oh, więc rozstał się pan z chłopakiem? - wychwycił.

\- Ale co to ma w ogóle wspólnego ze śledztwem? - zirytował się mężczyzna. - Czy może pan proszę zacząć coś robić? Zostałem z siatką starych ubrań, nawet dokumentów ani portfela nie mam, bo są w schowku, a pan mnie pyta o tego idiotę? Nie przyszedłem tu na kawę, tylko zgłosić kradzież!

\- Bo ja... pomyślałem, że może to on ma z tym coś wspólnego... - Spuścił głowę, nie mogąc nawet spojrzeć mu jego oczy. Czuł się taki... malutki. Nie zapytał nawet o dane personalne, ani markę samochodu! Wrócił do kartki, nieco bezcelowo rysując wzory na marginesie. Musiał zadzwonić do Liama.

\- Przez cały czas truł mi dupę, więc naprawdę wątpię, że to on. - Szatyn przewrócił oczami. - Zresztą jego możliwości intelektualne są zbyt ograniczone, żeby miał się mścić.

\- Więc dlaczego w ogóle pan z nim był? - zdziwił się, ale zaraz pokręcił głową. - Nie, przepraszam, nie powinno mnie to interesować. - Podsunął mu kartkę. - Skoro nie ma pan dokumentów, proszę wpisać w prawym górnym rogu swoje dane osobowe i adres.

Mężczyzna sapnął z irytacją, zapisując na kartce wąskim pismem "Louis Tomlinson".

\- Jeszcze adres - poprosił cicho.

Szatyn zacisnął usta i dopisał wymagane dane. Wyraźnie chciał już stąd iść.

Harry zagryzł wargę. Powinien poprosić o coś jeszcze?   
\- Ja... dam znać oddziałowi operacyjnemu? -  _ Liam, ratuj! _ \- Mógłby pan wpisać markę samochodu i numer dowodu rejestracyjnego?...

\- A nie może pan sam znaleźć mojego samochodu po danych? - Facet znowu wyrzucił ręce z frustracją. - I co ma znaczyć, że da im pan znać? Ja potrzebuję mojego samochodu  _ dzisiaj _ , rozumie pan?

\- Ale... jak ja mam go znaleźć? - spytał bezradnie, rozkładając ręce. - Rozumiem, że chciałby pan odzyskać samochód jak najszybciej, ale nie wiem, co jeszcze mogę zrobić oprócz przyjęcia zawiadomienia!

\- Macie chyba w systemie spis numerów rejestracyjnych? - Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę i pokręcił głową, wpisując dane samochodu. - Skąd oni biorą tych policjantów, jak Boga kocham…

\- Owszem, mamy taki spis, no i co z tego, skoro wyskoczy mi tylko pan, jako właściciel auta, a nie złodziej?! - Podniósł głos. - Poza tym w ogóle nie powinno mnie tu nawet dzisiaj być, bo jestem tylko stażystą i miałem mieć wolne! Odwalam za kogoś zmianę, bo moi rodzice zabrali moją siostrę na święta na Teneryfę, a ja zostałem tutaj sam, wie pan? - poskarżył się. - Tak po prostu mnie zostawili, bo trafili świetną okazję i nie mogli poświęcić pięciu minut na telefon do swojego syna, żeby zapytać, czy dostałby wolne! - Ze złością otarł łzy z oczu. - I to nie tak, że ja  _ nie chcę _ się czegoś nauczyć, tylko inspektor Horan  _ nic _ mi nie pokazuje! Kupuję tylko dla niego kawę i pączki! - poskarżył się. - Wczoraj po raz pierwszy w życiu pisałem notatkę służbową, bo detektyw Payne był tak miły, że się mną zajął! - Opadł na krzesło, pociągając nosem. - Więc tak, ma pan rację, że jestem niekompetentny i do niczego się nie nadaję. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Może pan już iść, przekażę komuś to zawiadomienie i znajdą pana samochód.

Szatyn zamrugał zaskoczony jego wybuchem, zamierając z długopisem nad kartką.    
\- Erm... - odchrząknął po chwili zachrypniętym głosem. - Znaczy, ja... przykro mi..? Sądziłem, że jest pan policjantem, dlatego to wszystko i... Przepraszam, głupio wyszło. - Oblizał usta i uśmiechnął się do niego leciutko. - Mogę zabrać pana na tę nieszczęsną kawę w ramach przeprosin, jeśli ma pan ochotę. Naprawdę nie jestem takim dupkiem na co dzień, to po prostu... mój samochód.

\- Nic się nie stało. - Westchnął. - I tak muszę tu siedzieć? Ah... i... przykro mi z powodu pana partnera.

\- Och, nie musi panu być, to ja z nim zerwałem. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czemu? - spytał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

\- Chyba nie do końca pojmował ideę związku. - Mężczyzna, Louis, przewrócił oczami.

\- Zdradzał cię? - zgadł. - Uh, to znaczy pana. Zdradzał pana.

\- Och, nie - zaśmiał się szatyn. - Po prostu jeszcze nie dorósł. W dzień gry wideo, piwo i kumple, a w nocy tak zwany "chłopak". Nie potrafił myśleć "my", cały czas było "ja", rozumiesz?

\- Rozumiem... - Pokiwał głową. - Nie jest pan typem jednorazowej przygody... - stwierdził z żalem.

\- Ani chłopcem na noc. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ten etap zakończył się wraz ze studiami. - Zerknął na swój telefon i westchnął. - Czyli to wszystko, tak? Skontaktujecie się ze mną, jeśli znajdziecie mój samochód?

\- Mmm, chyba tak? - Spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. - Zostawi mi pan swój numer telefonu? Zaraz zadzwonię do swojego przełożonego, zapytam, co dalej i... oddzwonię do pana?

\- W porządku, proszę bardzo. - Tomlinson napisał kilka cyferek na podsuniętej mu karteczce samoprzylepnej i wstał, wyciągając w jego dłoń. - Dziękuję i niech pan pamięta, co złego to nie ja. - Puścił mu oczko.

\- Jasne. Oddzwonię do pana. - Uśmiechnął się, ukazując dołeczki. - Miło było poznać.

\- Nawzajem, do usłyszenia! - Pomachał mu i zniknął w drzwiach komisariatu.

Harry jęknął rozdzierająco, kładąc głowę na blacie. Dlaczego przytrafiały mu się takie rzeczy?!

Zupełnie jakby ciążyła nad nim pechowa, czarna chmurka...

Pokręcił głową, wyrzucając z niej głupie myśli i sięgnął po telefon, po czym wybrał numer Liama.

\- Tak? - Ten odebrał po trzech sygnałach. W tle dało się usłyszeć wesoły gwar.

\- Uhm... dzień dobry detektywie Payne, tutaj Harry... Styles.

\- Cześć, Harry! Jak sobie radzisz?

\- Fatalnie! - jęknął. - Był tutaj przed chwilą facet zgłosić kradzież auta i ja... przyjąłem zawiadomienie i... Liam, co mam dalej robić?!

\- Cóż, musisz oznaczyć samochód w systemie jako kradziony i zawiadomić wszystkie jednostki, by miały na to oko - wyjaśnił policjant.

\- Jak to zrobić? - jęknął. - Nie mam nawet hasła do systemu! Przepraszam!

\- To nie twoja wina, spokojnie. Uhm... wiesz co, po prostu do ciebie przyjadę i ci pokażę. Daj mi pół godziny.

\- Mógłbyś?! - Ucieszył się. - Przepraszam, że wyciągnąłem cię z kolacji i w ogóle...

\- Nie ma problemu, nie powinieneś przecież po pierwsze być na komisariacie sam. Dobra, ubieram buty i wsiadam w auto. Do zobaczenia za chwilę.

\- Dziękuję Liam, jesteś aniołem! - Odetchnął z ulgą.

  
Kiedy czterdzieści minut później Payne pojawił się na komisariacie, rzucił mu się na szyję.

\- O wow... - Nieco zaskoczony detektyw objął go, uśmiechając się. - Hej, w porządku, po coś w końcu zostawiłem ci mój numer, tak?

\- Nie chciałem cię wyciągać z domu, ale nie miałem pojęcia co robić! - Pociągnął go do swojego biurka i pokazał wypełniony kwit.

\- W porządku, patrz. - Liam usiadł przy jego komputerze i zalogował się do systemu. - Musisz wprowadzić tutaj zgłoszenie...

Harry pochylił się do ekranu, uważnie śledząc jego ruchy. - Skąd mam wziąć login i hasło? - spytał jeszcze.

\- Musimy poprosić informatyka, żeby cię zarejestrował. - Policjant zmarszczył brwi. - Aż dziwne, że Niall jeszcze tego nie zrobił... W każdym razie, ja zalogowałem się teraz na siebie. Teraz patrz, otwierasz spis... wyszukujesz skradziony samochód... i go oznaczasz. Teraz wystarczy, że złodziej przekroczy prędkość, zatrzyma go drogówka i samochód wróci do właściciela.

\- A co, jeśli będzie jechał przepisowo? Nie możemy poprosić, żeby poszukali czarnego mercedesa z... dwa tysiące szesnastego?

\- Możemy. - Payne pokiwał głową. - Wtedy wchodzisz tu... i wysyłasz informację na nasze nadajniki.

\- Dziękuję! - Ucieszył się. - Mam nadzieję, że go znajdą...

\- Czemu ci aż tak zależy, żeby go szybko znaleźć? - Liam spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.

\- Oh... - Zarumienił się wściekle. - Ja... bo to moje pierwsze poważne zadanie... samodzielne i... eee, chciałbym pokazać, że jestem kompetentnym policjantem i... znaleźć go? Samochód znaczy się. - Rozburzył swoje włosy.

\- Mhm... - Detektyw wystukał coś szybko w bazie danych i po chwili na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Louisa z dowodu. Uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową. - Niezły. W porządku, już wszystko wiem.

\- Liam! - krzyknął oburzony. - To wcale nie o to chodziło! - Zaplótł dłonie na piersi. - Uhm... da się to jakoś pobrać?

Payne przygryzł swój policzek, żeby się nie roześmiać i pokiwał głową, zapisując zdjęcie.    
\- Mogę ci nawet wydrukować - zaproponował. - Przykleisz w łazience... albo nad łóżkiem...

\- Nie potrzebuję wieszać go nad łóżkiem! - prychnął, po czym rozejrzał się płochliwie. - Cztery kopie?

\- Już puszczam. - Liam zachichotał i uruchomił drukarkę.

\- Dzięki - wydusił. - Nikt się nie dowie?

\- Spokojnie, skasujemy historię - zaśmiał się detektyw, klikając coś i wyłączając komputer.

Harry ucieszył się, zabierając ze sobą wydruki.

\- Mam nadzieję, że go znajdziesz - powiedział Liam, wstając od biurka. Nie uściślił, czy chodzi o samochód, czy raczej jego właściciela.

\- Ja też... - jęknął. - Przepraszam, że cię wyciągnąłem z domu, Liam. Wesołych Świąt.

\- Nie ma problemu, Harry, ciebie to nie powinno tu już w ogóle być, zmykaj do domu. - Payne po prostu go przytulił. - Wesołych świąt.

\- Tak? - Spojrzał jeszcze na niego. - Mogę iść? - upewnił się, a zyskawszy kiwnięcie głową, ucałował jego policzek i zgarnął swoją kurtkę, by wyskoczyć na zewnątrz. Chwilę szarpał się z materiałem, by w końcu wydobyć z niego telefon. Niemal natychmiast wykręcił numer Louisa.

\-  _ Słucham? _ \- Zachrypnięty głos odezwał się w słuchawce po zaledwie dwóch sygnałach.

\- Uhm... - Aż przystanął i oblizał niepewnie wargi. - Tu Harry, ten stażysta... - Odchrząknął nerwowo.

\-  _ Och, cześć. Coś w sprawie samochodu..? _

\- Chciałbym... - Westchnął. - Znaczy... rozmawiałem ze swoim przełożonym i wysłaliśmy jednostki na poszukiwanie, więc... uh, liczę, że się znajdzie? Wysłał mnie do domu - zasugerował, licząc, że ten nie zapomniał o obiecanej kawie.

\-  _ Cóż, dziękuję i jeszcze raz przepraszam za tamtą akcję  _ \- odpowiedział szatyn. W jego głosie faktycznie można było usłyszeć skruchę. -  _ I bardzo dobrze, są święta, nie powinieneś siedzieć w pracy. Dasz się może zabrać na tę przeprosinową kawę...? _

\- Uhm, tak teraz? - spytał z nadzieją, grzebiąc czubkiem vansa w ziemi.

- _ Pewnie! _ \- Louis brzmiał na ucieszonego. - _ Starbucks czy coś mniej hipsterskiego? _

\- Starbucks brzmi w porządku... Próbowałeś już ich świątecznego menu?

\-  _ Piłem tę gorącą czekoladę o smaku brownie, ale nie próbowałem jeszcze tego nowego latte... to za pół godziny w tym koło galerii? _

\- Jasne, do zobaczenia! - Rozłączył się i pisnął, niczym nastolatka. Był umówiony z tym przystojniakiem!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesołych świąt, kochani!

Pół godziny później faktycznie stawił się w umówionym lokalu, gdzie przy przytulnym stoliku w rogu czekał na niego Louis, ubrany w szary sweter i wyglądający naprawdę gorąco...

Harry nerwowo poprawiał grzywkę, modląc się, by Louis nie zrezygnował i obracając w palcach telefon. Niemal upuścił go, gdy nadszedł sms od Cary, na który czekał.

"Zluzuj, kręconowłosy głąbie. Wyglądasz jak marzenie i do tego jesteś uroczy. Facet już jest twój. Trochę jak taki świąteczny prezent, ech? ;)"

„Chciałbym, Cara! Nie widziałaś go!” - Odpisał drżącymi palcami i podskoczył, upuszczając telefon, gdy ktoś stanął obok. Uśmiechnął się, uniósł wzrok i... zaparło mu dech na widok szatyna.

\- Cześć, Harry. Upuściłeś telefon - zauważył, schylając się po urządzenie i podając mu je. Uśmiechnął się do niego. - Ślicznie ci w tych lokach, ale chyba powinieneś zakryć czymś główkę, co? Jest zima! - skarcił go i ściągnął swoją własną beanie, stając na palcach i naciągając ją na niego.

Ten tylko głupio zamrugał, nie mogąc oderwać od niego oczu.   
\- Jesteś piękny - wypalił.

\- Ja... och. - Zaskoczony szatyn także zamrugał, nieco się rumieniąc. Podrapał się po karku. - Dziękuję..?

\- Powiedziałem to na głos? - jęknął. - Przepraszam!

\- Nic się nie stało. - Kącik ust Tomlinsona zadrżał. Objął go lekko w talii, prowadząc go do środka. - To było miłe. I słodkie.

Harry instynktownie do niego przylgnął, dając się poprowadzić. Usilnie starał się wymyślić jakiś temat do rozmowy, ale jak na złość nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Co dla uroczej pary? - zapytała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna za ladą.

\- Hm, toffee nut latte? - Zerknął pytająco na Louisa.

\- Mhm, duża dwa razy. - Szatyn przytaknął i sięgnął do kieszeni po kartę.

\- Daj spokój, mogę zapłacić za siebie - zaprotestował, ale poczuł ciepło na sercu.

\- Ja cię zaprosiłem na kawę, prawda? - Louis jedynie posłał mu uśmiech, przykładając kartę do terminala.

\- Niby tak... - Harry się uśmiechnął, splatając z nim dłoń. - Gentleman... - zamruczał.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, muszę naprawić pierwsze wrażenie, prawda? - zaśmiał się szatyn, odchodząc z nim od kontuaru. - Więc... rodzina się na ciebie wypięła w święta, huh?

\- Mmm... - Pokiwał głową i oparł czoło o jego ramię. - To też moja wina, bo dużo pracowałem i nigdy nie miałem czasu, ale to  _ Święta _ ! Przecież wziąłbym wolne... - wymamrotał, patrząc jak barista sprawnie przygotowuje ich kawy. - A co z tobą?

\- Tata przywozi do mnie rodzeństwo, więc będzie gwarno. - Tomlinson przewrócił oczami z rozczuleniem. - Pewnie wpadnie też mój najlepszy przyjaciel, irytujący typ...

\- Więc co robisz tu ze mną, zamiast być ze swoją rodziną? - spytał, unosząc głowę.

\- Dotrzymuję ci towarzystwa. - Chłopak ścisnął jego dłoń. - Nikt nie powinien być sam w święta.

Styles zarumienił się, wtulając w niego. To było... kochane i więcej, niż zrobili dla niego jego przyjaciele.

Po chwili odebrali swoje kawy i zasiedli z nimi przy stoliku, który wcześniej zajmował Louis.

\- Wiesz, jeśli jutro nie pracujesz i miałbyś ochotę, to zapraszam serdecznie. - Szatyn się do niego uśmiechnął. - Zawsze znajdzie się dodatkowe nakrycie.

\- Dla zbłąkanego wędrowca? - zachichotał, upijając łyk. - Mmm, pycha... Twojej rodzinie nie będzie przeszkadzać dodatkowy gość?

\- Absolutnie, jesteśmy dość przyjacielscy. - Tomlinson także upił łyk swojej słodkiej kawy i pokiwał głową z uznaniem. - Chociaż moje siostry są strasznie wścibskie, uprzedzam. 

\- Cóż, to byłaby miła odmiana... - powiedział ostrożnie, sięgając po jego dłoń.

\- W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni. - Szatyn  posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, splatając z nim palce. - Napiszę ci później SMS-a z adresem. 

\- Świetnie! - Wolał się nie przyznawać, że dzięki Liamowi wie, gdzie ten mieszka.

\- Czyli chcesz być policjantem, tak? - zamruczał Louis, przesuwając nogą po jego łydce. 

\- Mmm. - Pokiwał ochoczo głową. - Stała praca, dobra płaca... A prywatnie jestem po prostu fanem Agentów NCIS. - Zaśmiał się. - A czym zajmujesz się ty?

\- Piszę dla World Soccer Magazine - przyznał szatyn, przeczesując swoje rozburzone, karmelowe włosy. 

\- Fan footballu? - Przejechał wzrokiem po jego sylwetce. - Ja tylko trochę rugby.

\- Sam grałem kiedyś w piłkę nożną, więc zostało mi chociaż to. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Uwielbiam ten sport. 

\- Lubisz ten sport, hm? Nie myślałeś o profesjonalnej karierze?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, byłem już nawet w rezerwach Manchesteru United, ale wtedy kontuzja to wszystko zaprzepaściła - westchnął, oblizując usta. - Już nie mogę nadwyrężać swojego kolana. 

\- Oh, serio?! Musiałeś być świetny... - Przesunął palcem po jego dłoni.

\- Kwestia sporna, po prostu nie byłem najgorszy. - Louis pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, przyglądając się jego ruchom. 

\- Skoro wzięli cię do rezerwy samego Manchesteru? - Pokręcił głową. - Wow!

\- Dawno i nieprawda - zaśmiał się szatyn, upijając łyk swojej latte. - Teraz piszę o wyczynach innych, to też jest fajne. 

\- Nauczysz mnie paru sztuczek? - Uśmiechnął się. - Wszyscy twierdzą, że nie umiem grać…

\- Możemy kiedyś spróbować. - Tomlinson się wyszczerzył. - Będzie fajnie, nawet jeśli nie umiesz, to po prostu frajda z samej gry. 

\- Pewnie tak... Kiedy znasz zasady i w ogóle. Jakoś nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry, potrafiłem potknąć się o własne stopy.

\- Będę cię łapać - obiecał. 

\- Chyba obłapiać! - Upił kolejny łyk, ukrywając chichot.

\- A to już jak wolisz. - Louis puścił mu oczko. 

\- A ty? - spytał natychmiast, napinając się.

\- Jeżeli ty nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, to ja bardzo chętnie. - Poruszył znacząco brwiami. 

\- Nie jestem łatwy, panie Tomlinson... - powiedział przekornie. - Ani na jedną noc.

\- Domyśliłem się, spokojnie. - Z uśmiechem trącił jego kolano swoim. 

\- Uhm... - Odstawił kubek. - Więc twój były... Dlaczego w ogóle z nim byłeś?

\- Uch… - Szatyn spuścił wzrok na stół i westchnął. - Cóż, to… bałem się być sam...? 

\- I dlatego się męczyłeś? - Trącił go stopą. - Długo byliście razem?

\- Ponad rok. - Uśmiechnął się smętnie. - To było bardziej przyzwyczajenie niż uczucie…

\- Oh... przykro mi... Co spowodowało, że w końcu z nim zerwałeś?

\- Był zły o to, że chcę spędzić święta z rodziną. Nie lubi dzieci, a moje najmłodsze rodzeństwo ma cztery lata - parsknął Tomlinson, bawiąc się serwetką. 

\- Co? - Harry zamrugał tępo. - Jak w ogóle mógł coś takiego powiedzieć? Zabraniać ci spędzać święta z  _ własną _ rodziną?

\- Dokładnie. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Jak można sobie wyobrażać przyszłość z kimś, kto uważa twoją rodzinę za przykry obowiązek? 

\- Bardzo dobrze, że z nim zerwałeś! - prychnął. - Co za dupek! - Natychmiast zakrył sobie usta dłonią. - O boże, przepraszam!

\- Nie szkodzi, jest dupkiem - zachichotał Louis, szczerząc się. 

\- To nie było miłe - skarcił go, uśmiechając się jednak.

\- Czasem po prostu nie da się być miłym - zaśmiał się. 

\- Ale powinniśmy się przynajmniej starać! - Westchnął, trącając kubek.

\- Sam zacząłeś - oskarżył go, unosząc brew. 

\- Przeprosiłem! - Posłał mu uśmieszek.

\- W porządku, wygrałeś! - Szatyn obronnie uniósł ręce w górę i roześmiał się. - Byłem niemiły dla swojego byłego, pozwij mnie. 

\- Poczekaj, zaraz wypiszę wniosek! - Zaśmiał się, sięgając do kieszeni i wtedy na blat wypadły wydruki od Liama.

\- Czy to… - Louis zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął po jedną kartkę - moje zdjęcia..? 

Styles zarumienił się niemal po same cebulki włosów.   
\- Uhm... ja... to znaczy... to nie tak? - spróbował.

\- Kilka kopii tego samego..? - Szatyn przeniósł na niego zaskoczony wzrok. 

\- Z policyjnej bazy danych - przyznał w końcu cichutko. - Liam je dla mnie wydrukował. Proszę, nie bądź zły?

\- Nie jestem zły, to po prostu… - Tomlinson pokręcił głową - ja… tylko moje zdjęcia sobie wydrukowałeś..? 

Zażenowany Harry pokiwał głową.   
\- Bo jesteś przystojny, tak?! - jęknął.

-Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz. - Na twarzy szatyna powoli zaczął rozciągać się uśmiech. Oddał mu zdjęcie z powrotem i pokręcił głową. - Jesteś niemożliwy. Zdjęcie z prawa jazdy? Nikt nie wygląda na nich najkorzystniej. Może po prostu podam ci swojego instagrama? - podroczył się z nim. 

\- To było jedyne w bazie danych - wymamrotał. - A instagram chętnie przyjmę. W ogóle możemy zrobić sobie selfie, jakbym jutro zwątpił w to, że się widzieliśmy?

\- Dlaczego miałbyś w to zwątpić? - Louis się roześmiał, ale widząc jego minę, przestał. - Znaczy… ty tak serio? - Zamrugał zaskoczony. 

\-  _ Ja _ nie randkuję, ja jestem ciągle w pracy, a nocne przygody mnie nie interesują. - Wzruszył ramionami. - A przystojni mężczyźni się mną nie interesują.

\- Och, Harry… - Chłopak westchnął, przesiadając się na miejsce obok niego i ściskając jego dłoń. - Nie jesteś zbyt pewny siebie, ech? - Zawahał się, ale przyciągnął go w swoje ramiona. - Popracujemy nad tym - wymamrotał w jego ucho. 

Harry z początku się spiął, ale już po chwili rozluźnił w jego ramionach.   
\- Jakoś do tej pory przyciągałem złych kolesi…

\- Bo jesteś dobry i inni to wykorzystują, zwykle tak to działa... - westchnął Louis, pocierając jego plecy.

\- Mówisz z własnego doświadczenia? - Sięgnął po jego dłoń.

\- Nie mam się za wyjątkowo dobrego, mam wiele wad - szatyn zmarszczył brwi - ale to nie znaczy, że nie zasługuję na dobre traktowanie. Każdy zasługuje.

\- Pewny siebie, podoba mi się to! - Pokiwał głową, ściskając jego rękę. - Zasługujesz - zgodził się z nim.

\- I ty też. - Tomlinson odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. - Dobrze, że nie tkwisz z jakimś nie szanującym cię dupkiem, nawet jeśli jest ci przykro, że jesteś sam.

\- Tak myślisz? - Spojrzał na niego nieufnie. - Moi przyjaciele zawsze żartowali sobie ze mnie, że zostanę prawiczkiem do końca życia i wezmę ślub ze swoją pracą.

\- To żarty, na pewno nie mieli tego na myśli. - Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, delikatnie odgarniając jego loki za ucho. - Po prostu chcieli, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Mój przyjaciel jest irytującym głupkiem i ciągle wycinał mi numery w stylu udawaniu odgłosów stosunku, gdy mój były do mnie dzwonił, ale on po prostu od początku widział, że David nie jest dla mnie. Oni się tylko martwią, nawet jeśli nie do końca potrafią to okazać, pamiętaj.

\- Może masz rację?... - zastanowił się. - W końcu ciągle próbują mnie zeswatać czy podsunąć mi jakichś miłych gości. Twój przyjaciel serio tak robił?

\- Ta, a ja potem musiałem tłumaczyć się z tego Davidowi. - Louis przewrócił oczami. - Najgorsze jest to, że Zayn potrafi wydawać z siebie naprawdę wysokie odgłosy i to było trudne, by przekonać kogoś, że to tylko on się wygłupiał…

\- Od początku ci nie ufał... - stwierdził raczej niż zapytał.

\- Jego kumple to banda hetero debili. - Szatyn się skrzywił. - Ich zdaniem skoro jestem gejem, to nie powinienem przyjaźnić się z facetami, którzy też lubią facetów, bo "to mocno podejrzane, koleś". A David nie posiada własnego mózgu.

Harry prychnął.   
\- To, że jesteś gejem nie oznacza, że rzucasz się na wszystko, co tylko ma penisa. - Skrzywił się. - Założę się, że ci jego hetero kumple przyjaźnili się z kilkoma dziewczynami i to było w porządku, tak?

\- Tak długo jak nie była to dziewczyna żadnego z nich, tak. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Choć oni z chęcią wyruchaliby wszystko, co się rusza.

\- To niesprawiedliwe. Cieszę się, że z nim zerwałeś. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego. Opowiesz mi coś o swoich siostrach? Co lubią?

\- Hej, nie zaprosiłem cię po to, żebyś coś im kupował! - Natychmiast zaznaczył Louis. - Tym bardziej, że mam ich pięć. I brata. No i tatę. Wydałbyś majątek, a nawet ich nie znasz.

\- Wiem Lou. Ale  _ chcę _ \- zaznaczył. - Po prostu... coś małego, jak czekolada?

\- Uch... - westchnął cierpiętniczo. - W porządku. Ale w takim razie ty też nie licz na to, że wyjdziesz bez prezentu. Okej, więc Lottie uwielbia makijaże i wszystko, co związane z urodą, u niej czekolada nie przejdzie, "bo wyskakują jej potem pryszcze". Ma dwadzieścia lat. Dalej jest Fizzy, lubi duże bluzy i indie rockowe bandy? Ona ma osiemnaście lat. Dalej są Phoebe i Daisy, bliźniaczki. Czternastolatki, maniaczki wszystkiego różowego i fioletowego, co można pokazać na Instagramie albo Snapchacie. No i Doris i Ernie, też bliźniaki, mają cztery latka. Ucieszy ich dosłownie wszystko. A Mark, mój tata, uwielbia konie i dobre whisky. Spokojny facet, nie wiem, jak on z nami wszystkimi wytrzymuje... Ach, żebyś nie spalił na początku, nie jest tatą najmłodszych bliźniaków. Po prostu zabiera ich przy okazji razem z moimi siostrami.

Harry kiwał głową, usiłując to wszystko spamiętać.   
\- Musisz mi to chyba zapisać. - Zachichotał. - Więc Mark jest tatą was wszystkich, prócz najmłodszych?

\- Teoretycznie nie, moim biologicznym ojcem jest kto inny, ale w praktyce to on mnie wychował i to jego nazywam tatą - wyznał Louis. - Więc tak, Mark jest tatą wszystkich oprócz brzdąców, ich tata to Dan, na szczęście zgodził się, żebyśmy "pożyczyli" dzieciaki na chociaż jeden dzień świąt.

\- W porządku, chyba nie dam jutro plamy. - Uśmiechnął się. - Sądzisz, że jakieś sklepy są jeszcze otwarte?

\- Coś powinno być. - Szatyn rozłożył bezradnie ramiona. - A jak nie, to zawsze zostaje stacja benzynowa.

\- Chodź, pomożesz mi coś wybrać! - polecił, wstając i pociągnął go za rękę.

\- Och, jaki wymagający... - Tomlinson wyszczerzył się i posłusznie za nim podążył.

\- W końcu ty znasz swoje siostry najlepiej! - Wzruszył ramionami, ciągnąc go w stronę najbliższej drogerii. Nie puścił jego dłoni. - I... - Odetchnął, pochylając się bliżej i ściszając głos. - Muszę wiedzieć, jaki lubrykant kupić... - Zarumienił się.

Szatyn zakrztusił się własną śliną i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.     
\- Ty...  _ co _ ? - wychrypiał po chwili.

Brunet zmieszał się, puszczając jego dłoń i nerwowo roztrzepując włosy.   
\- Uh, zapomnij... - wydusił.

\- Znaczy, to... szybko? - zakłopotał się Louis, przygryzając wargę. - Oczywiście, że mi się podobasz, tak, ale poznaliśmy się dzisiaj..? - Potrząsnął głową i przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie, poprawiając swoją czapkę na jego głowie. - Możesz kupić lubrykant, ale zbyt cię szanuję, żeby od razu zaciągać cię do łóżka, tak?

\- Nie powiedziałem tego, żeby od razu uprawiać z tobą seks. - Splótł dłonie na piersi niczym krnąbrne dziecko. - To po prostu... wydawało mi się... seksowne?

\- Seksowne. - Kąciki ust szatyna zadrżały. Pokręcił głową, pochylając się i muskając leciutko jego policzek wargami. - Jesteś uroczy - wyszeptał.

\- Przestań, nie zawstydzaj mnie już bardziej! - wykrztusił.

\- No już, cichutko - zachichotał Louis, przytulając go.

\- Bardzo śmieszne... - burknął, wtulając się w niego chętnie. - ...Więc jaki? - dopytał cicho z nadzieją, że ten go jednak nie dosłyszy.

\- Najlepiej jakiś do fistingu, bo mocno rozluźniają i znieczulają, ale stymulujące z Durex Play też są fajne. - Jednak usłyszał i wziął to całkiem na poważnie.

Styles poczuł dreszcz biegnący w dół kręgosłupa i wtulił się w niego mocniej. Odetchnął nieco drżąco, już wyobrażając sobie jego dłonie na swoim ciele.

\- Harry..? - Szatyn mruknął w jego ucho, zsuwając dłonie nieco niżej. - W porządku?

Ten pokiwał nieco nieprzytomnie głową, unosząc na niego zamglone spojrzenie.   
\- ...Chcę.

\- Co  _ chcesz _ ? - Tomlinson uniósł jedną brew w górę.

Brunet pokręcił głową, jakby odganiał od siebie różne myśli.   
\- Chodźmy już! - pociągnął go w stronę sklepu.

\- W porządku - parsknął szatyn. - Ach, i lepiej szukaj takich w dozowniku z pompką. Z tubki zwykle wyciska się za dużo żelu.

Harry potknął się, ale nie skomentował, ani nie odwrócił się, dzielnie brnąc w stronę kolorowego neonu.   
Kilka minut później z pomocą starszego wybierali drobne upominki dla jego sióstr. I kiedy jego koszyk był już wypełniony bibelotami, a on wciąż zaśmiewał się z Louisa w kowbojskim kapeluszu, stanął przy alejce z żelami intymnymi i prezerwatywami. Śmiech zamarł mu w gardle i zerknął płochliwie na szatyna.

Ten mrugnął do niego, ściągając śmieszne nakrycie z głowy.    
\- Pójdę to odłożyć - wyjaśnił, dając mu przestrzeń.

Harry rozejrzał się na boki i odetchnął, zanim wszedł pomiędzy półki. Niemal od razu poczuł się przytłoczony, chociaż nie było tego wiele. Chwycił niewielkie opakowanie z dozownikiem, po tym, jak przeczytał na etykiecie, że jest do fistingu i paczkę gumek. Po chwili namysłu wziął jeszcze te o smaku bananowym. Z ciężkim sercem ruszył w stronę kasy, chwytając po drodze kolorowy papier do pakowania prezentów, by zakryć nim swoje zdobycze.

Louis pojawił się przy nim pięć minut później, także stając w kolejce i chowając coś w ozdobnej torebce.    
\- Twój prezent - wyjaśnił, widząc jego pytające spojrzenie. - Nie podglądaj, dostaniesz jutro!

\- Oh, w porządku. Ty też! - jęknął, widząc, że kasjerka z profesjonalną obojętnością zaczyna kasować jego zakupy.

\- Dobrze, dobrze! - skapitulował szatyn, odkładając swoją torebkę na taśmę i zakrywając oczy dłońmi. - Daj znać, jak wszystko spakujesz.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą i po upchnięciu wszystkiego do torebki, wyszedł z drogerii, dając chwilę szatynowi. Wciąż czuł gorąco na swoich policzkach z powodu opakowania lubrykantu, ukrytego na samym dnie.

\- Dobra, załatwione! - Tomlinson wyszedł radośnie ze sklepu po pięciu minutach, chwytając go za dłoń. - Odprowadzę cię do domu, hm?

\- Chętnie, ale to spory kawałek - ostrzegł, ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Nie szkodzi, przynajmniej się na ciebie napatrzę - zażartował, trącając go ramieniem.

\- Cóż, ty w końcu nie masz wydrukowanych moich zdjęć - zażartował, prowadząc go w odpowiednim kierunku.

\- No właśnie, to niesprawiedliwe - jęknął szatyn. - Hej, właśnie, chciałeś selfie!

\- Obiecałeś mi swój instagram! - Zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach, w końcu wydobywając swój telefon.

\- Och, to "thedonnylad91" - powiedział, ustawiając się z uśmiechem do zdjęcia.

Styles szybko zrobił im selfie i dodał je na swój profil, od razu tagując Louisa. Zerknął na niego znad telefonu.

\- Co? - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, widząc jego spojrzenie. - Mam coś na twarzy?

\- Nie. - Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. - Po prostu cię otagowałem, a tak poza tym, zdjęcie jest urocze.

\- Pokaż! - Chłopak natychmiast się ożywił, z ciekawością zaglądając mu przez ramię. - Jak je podpisałeś? I mm, te twoje dołeczki... faktycznie urocze.

\- I te światełka za nami... wyglądamy na szczęśliwych. - Pokazał mu podpis pod zdjęciem.

\- Mhm, może to jednak nie takie najgorsze, że skradli mi dzisiaj ten samochód - zachichotał Louis, obejmując go w pasie.

\- Nawet tak nie mów! - Pacnął jego dłoń. - Bardziej szczęście w nieszczęściu?...

\- No dobrze, panie przesądny. - Szatyn przeprowadził ich przez ulicę z uśmiechem.

\- No co? - Obruszył się, wyrywając nieco do przodu, zupełnie, jak szczeniak.

\- Nic, to urocze. - Louis spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku.

Harry spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami i poprowadził go dalej z uśmiechem, aż stanęli przed niewielkim domkiem.   
\- Tu mieszkam.

\- Z rodziną? - zgadł szatyn, odwracając wzrok od budynku na niego.

\- Tak, chociaż na razie są na Teneryfie - powiedział z żalem. - Chcesz wejść?

\- Pewnie, czemu nie. - Tomlinson wyszczerzył się do niego.

\- Możemy zamówić pizzę - zaproponował, otwierając drzwi i puszczając go przodem. Od razu powitała ich jego kotka.

\- Kicia! - ucieszył się szatyn, natychmiast kucając przy zwierzęciu i je głaskając. - Jak ma na imię?

\- Dusty - powiedział, przyglądając się z uśmiechem, jak zadowolona z uwagi kotka ociera się o chłopaka.

\- O tak, pewnie, oznacz mnie, żeby inne kotki się nie zbliżały - zachichotał Louis, drapiąc ją za uszkiem i w końcu przenosząc wzrok na Harry'ego. - Pizza brzmi dobrze, o ile nie będzie na niej ananasa, bananów, gruszki, kebaba czy innych dziwactw - zaznaczył od razu.

\- Pepperoni? - zaryzykował, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu i sięgnął po telefon.

\- Brzmi dobrze. - Szatyn odwzajemnił uśmiech i położył się na podłodze obok kotki, pozwalając jej na siebie wejść. - No i kto jest śliczną kicią, hm?

Harry pokręcił głową, zostawiając ich na podłodze, zajętych sobą i poszedł do swojego pokoju, by zostawić zakupy. Wyjął też od razu żel i prezerwatywy, wrzucając je do szafki przy łóżku i po chwili namysłu poprawił je i zgarnął do łazienki ubrania leżące na krześle.

Kiedy wrócił do salonu, jego gość siedział na kanapie, a Dusty chodziła mu po ramieniu.    
\- Masz dla niej jakieś przysmaki? - zapytał Tomlinson, wydymając prosząco usta. - I możesz ją jutro zabrać ze sobą, zwierzaki też nie powinny być same w święta.

\- Poszukam transportera - obiecał, sięgając do szafki, by wyjąć z niej pudełko ciastek. Kotka od razu zeskoczyła na podłogę i podbiegła do Harry’ego, łasząc się, ale ten tylko podrapał ją po głowie i podał przysmaki Louisowi. - Pizza będzie za czterdzieści minut.

\- To dobrze, bo zgłodniałem - przyznał szatyn, posyłając mu rozbrajający uśmiech. Zagruchał z zachwytem, kiedy Dusty pacnęła go łapką. - No już, maleńka, proszę bardzo, twój przysmak.

Styles włączył telewizor, ale bardziej skupiał się na Louisie i tym, jak bawi się z jego kotką. Poza tym rozmowa z nim była przyjemniejsza, niż uczestnicy jakiegoś show.

\- Może ja też zostanę kotem..? - zastanowił się na głos Tomlinson, po czym przysunął się do bruneta i otarł policzkiem o jego ramię. - Dostanę teraz jakiś przysmak..? - wymruczał.

Harry zachichotał i z uroczym rumieńcem, pocałował jego policzek.   
\- Może być?

\- Mm... - Szatyn uśmiechnął się, przygryzając dolną wargę. Jego wzrok uciekł w stronę jego ust.

Harry odetchnął, wpatrując się w niego trochę ogłuszony.

Louis wyraźnie się zawahał, ale w końcu zaczął pochylać się pomału w jego stronę.

Brunet oblizał jeszcze usta, ale sam też się pochylił, by zetknąć swoje z tymi jego. Przymknął oczy.

Tomlinson westchnął, całując go delikatnie i kładąc dłonie w jego talii.

Harry mruknął, przysuwając się bliżej i ułożył dłonie na jego ramionach. Nieporadnie oddawał pocałunek.

Szatyn przekręcił głowę pod lepszym kątem i wpił się w jego usta mocniej.

Ten jęknął, wczepiając się mocniej w jego ramiona i pod wpływem naporu, opadając plecami na kanapę.

Gdzieś obok niezadowolona kotka prychnęła i zeskoczyła z kanapy, ale nie zwrócili na to uwagi, zwłaszcza gdy Tomlinson pogłębił pocałunek.

Brunet ułożył się wygodniej, wsuwając kolano między jego uda i oddając pocałunki.

\- Mm, mógłbym się z tobą całować cały czas... - wymamrotał Louis, odrywając się na chwilę i wczepiając palce w jego loki.

\- J-ja też... masz takie miękkie usta... - Przesunął po nich palcem.

\- Zabijesz mnie - jęknął szatyn, opierając czoło o to jego i przymykając powieki.

\- Czemu? - Spytał, dotykając jego policzka.

\- Bo jesteś śliczny, słodki i miły, a do tego seksowny - wydusił z siebie. - Zwariuję na twoim punkcie, jestem tego pewien.

\- Oh - zmartwił się. - Ale to dobrze, bo ja zwariowałem na twoim…

\- W końcu te zdjęcia z policyjnej bazy danych o czymś świadczą - zaśmiał się Louis, całując go w czoło. - Zważywszy na to, że wczoraj miałem urodziny, podoba mi się taki prezent…

\- Miałeś wczoraj urodziny? - Chwycił, jego twarz w dłonie i odsunął od siebie, by na niego spojrzeć. - Dlaczego nie mówiłeś wcześniej?

\- A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi. - Były, minęły.

\- Ma i to duże! - prychnął. - Nie lubisz swoich urodzin?

\- Od kiedy skończyłem dwadzieścia pięć lat, nie - zachichotał Tomlinson, nawijając sobie jego loka na palec. - No dobra, nie, że nie lubię, po prostu nie napawają mnie już takim entuzjazmem.

\- Bo jesteś coraz starszy? - zgadł.

\- Mhm. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się smętnie. - Poza tym... na tym świecie nie ma już osoby, która mnie na niego wydała.

\- Znaczy... twoja mama? - Uzyskawszy skinięcie głową, zmieszał się. - Przepraszam, nie miałem pojęcia…

\- W porządku, nie mogłeś wiedzieć. - Louis wzruszył ramionami z dzielnym uśmiechem. - Ona nigdy nie chciała, żeby któreś z nas się smuciło. Po prostu... urodziny bez jej naleśników na śniadanie to nie to samo.

\- Ja mogę je dla ciebie robić... - wyszeptał, całując jego policzek.

\- Więc myślisz, że wytrzymasz ze mną kolejny rok? - Szatyn uniósł brew w górę.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Zdziwił się. - Chciałbym…

\- W takim razie musimy nad tym pracować, co? - wyszeptał Tomlinson, patrząc w jego oczy.

\- Mmm... - Przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku.

Ten był jednak trochę inny niż poprzedni, bardziej namiętny i z zaskoczeniem odkrył po chwili, że chłopak jest twardy.

\- Lou... - wyjęczał w jego usta, poruszając pod nim biodrami.

\- Shh, jeszcze pizza nie przyszła. - Louis się uśmiechnął, wodząc dłońmi po jego odsłoniętych przez podwiniętą bluzkę bokach i nakręcając go tym jeszcze bardziej.

\- Lou, proszę... - jęknął i złapał jego dolną wargę w kolejnym pocałunku.

\- Mm, ale musisz szybko dojść - wymamrotał szatyn, schodząc z pocałunkami w dół jego ciała i sięgając do jego rozporka.

Harry podrzucił biodrami, czując gorąco na policzkach. Uniósł się na łokciach, by go widzieć.

\- Zajmę się tobą - obiecał Tomlinson, gładząc go po udzie i pomału zsuwając jego spodnie wraz z bokserkami. Przytknął usta do jego podbrzusza.

Styles zagryzł wargi, z wypiekami obserwując Louisa.

Ten oblizał wargi i pochylił się, biorąc go w swoje usta.

Z ust bruneta wyrwał się zaskoczony krzyk. Nie spodziewał się, że to będzie takie... dobre.

Tomlinson zamruczał i przesunął uspokajająco dłońmi po jego udach, zaczynając poruszać głową w górę i w dół.

\- Oh Lou! - jęczał nieskładnie, opadając głową na poduszkę.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się wokół jego penisa i z niewinną miną zassał się na nim, przyglądając się jego reakcji spod rzęs.

Ten krzyknął, wyprężając się pod nim. Jego penis pulsował, zwiastując szybki koniec.

Louis przesunął jeszcze kilka razy językiem wokół jego główki, prowokując orgazm.

Ten nadszedł niespodziewanie, zaskakując nawet samego Harry’ego, który po prostu wytrysnął w usta Louisa jęcząc nieskładnie i rzucając biodrami.

Szatyn co prawda się nie zakrztusił, ale nie udało mu się też przełknąć wszystkiego i część spermy spływała strużkami w dół jego twarzy. Zatrzepotał powiekami i uniósł na drugiego chłopaka nieco oszołomione spojrzenie, wypuszczając go ze swoich ust i oblizując je.

Brunet wciąż błądził nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem po suficie. Jego mózg był jedną wielką papką.

Tomlinson otarł swój podbródek nadgarstkiem i wychylił się, by pogłaskać Harry'ego po policzku.    
\- Już dobrze... - wymamrotał nieco zdartym głosem.

\- To było... niesamowite... - wydusił. - Lou... dziękuję... - Ścisnął jego dłoń.

\- Nie ma za co, kochanie. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się i pocałował go z pewną czułością.

\- Ja... chyba też powinienem... - wymamrotał, sięgając do niego.

\- Hej, nie musisz. - Louis chwycił go za nadgarstek. - Nie zrobiłem tego po to, żeby dostać coś w zamian.

\- Oh, rozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz... To nie będzie tak dobre, jak ty... - Zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że nie chcę, tylko nie chcę wywierać na tobie presji. - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi. - Po prostu nie musisz czuć się w obowiązku, żeby się odwdzięczyć.

\- Przysługa za przysługę, tak to działa, prawda? - Spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczyma, ale w tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Ich pizza.

\- Och. - Tomlinson też rozszerzył oczy i spojrzał w dół na jego nagie krocze i ubrudzony brzuch. - Ja pójdę odebrać - zachichotał i pocałował go jeszcze przed zejściem z kanapy.

Harry zakrył twarz ramieniem, nie wiedząc, czy ma zacząć się śmiać, czy płakać. Ostatecznie doprowadził się do porządku akurat gdy Louis wracał z pachnącym pudełkiem.

\- Nasza pizza! - zaanonsował szatyn, siadając obok niego i natychmiast otwierając pudełko.

\- Dzięki. - Chwycił pierwszy kawałek, przelotnie zerkając na wzwód Louisa.

Ten nieudolnie starał się przykryć wypukłość swoim swetrem, kiedy Harry nie patrzył.

Harry przeżuwał pizzę, myśląc intensywnie. W końcu kupił dzisiaj gumki…

\- Uwielbiam pizzę - wymamrotał Tomlinson. - Mógłbym za nią wyjść.

\- A co ze mną, hej? - Oburzył się Harry.

\- W sumie ty też dobrze smakujesz... - Szatyn się zamyślił, patrząc z rozdarciem pomiędzy kawałkiem pizzy a nim. - Sam nie wiem…

\- I jeszcze śmiesz się zastanawiać! - sapnął. - A ja specjalnie kupiłem bananowe gum... - Zamilkł nagle skrępowany.

\- ...gumki? - Louis uśmiechnął się i teatralnym gestem odrzucił swój kawałek do pudełka, przysuwając się do niego i ujmując jego twarz w swoje dłonie. - Wygrałeś. To za ciebie wyjdę.

\- A gdzie mój pierścionek? - zapytał przekornie.

\- Musisz trochę na niego poczekać, nie dostaniesz byle czego - pouczył go szatyn, po czym nachylił się, cmokając go w usta. - Czyli bananowe mówisz..? - wymruczał.

\- Lubię banany... - przyznał po chwili milczenia. - Mam też zwykłe…

\- Lubisz banany..? - Kąciki ust Tomlinsona zadrżały. - Naprawdę spadłeś mi z nieba, co? - wyszeptał.

\- Raczej ty... - powiedział cicho. - Powinienem być wdzięczny temu złodziejowi... - Pokręcił głową.

\- To nie jest takie śmieszne, teraz muszę chodzić na piechotę - jęknął szatyn, wydymając usta. 

\- Ale masz mnie... - Ułożył usta w dzióbek i zaraz parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie powiem, że to kiepska wymiana, ale byłoby fajnie, jakbyś mógł podziękować złodziejowi osobiście, jak już go znajdziesz - nadąsał się Louis. 

\- Lou, wiesz, że zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem... - Posmutniał. - Nasze patrole szukają twojego samochodu, naprawdę.

\- Wiem, przepraszam… - westchnął szatyn, przytulając go. - W końcu to tylko samochód. 

\- Też chciałbym, żeby się znalazł... - Westchnął, wtulając się w niego. Przypadkiem zahaczył ręką o jego krocze.

\- Uch… - sapnął Tomlinson, przygryzając wargę. 

Wciąż był twardy. Harry zerknął na niego nieco w górę, oblizując usta i zaciskając rękę.

Szatyn też na niego spojrzał, pociemniałym i wygłodniałym wzrokiem. 

\- J.ja... - Westchnął, sięgając do jego rozporka. - To nie będzie tak dobre, jak do tego przywykłeś…

\- Będzie lepsze, bo to ty - uspokoił go Louis, ściskając lekko jego nadgarstek. 

\- Mówisz to każdemu? - spytał nieco wulgarnie, kryjąc swoje zmieszanie. Jego ręce lekko drżały, gdy rozsuwał zamek.

\- Nie. - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi. - Jesteś pierwszy. 

Brunet odetchnął, kiwając głową, wsunął do środka dłoń, zaczynając go pieścić przez bokserki.

\- Och... - Szatyn stęknął, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

Harry uważnie obserwował jego twarz, wyłapując reakcje.

\- Harry..? - Po dłuższej chwili Louis spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem. - Może przeniesiemy się z tym do sypialni..?

\- Ja... uhm... t-tak. Chyba powinniśmy... - odetchnął, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

Ten ją chwycił i podciągnął spodnie, idąc za nim. 

Brunet zaprowadził go do swojej sypialni, stając na środku i nie bardzo wiedząc co dalej. Miał się od razu położyć? Skrępowanie powróciło.

Tomlinson pokręcił głową, odwracając go w swoją stronę i po prostu całując.

Chłopak zmiękł w jego ramionach, polegując na nim.

Szatyn popychał go delikatnie w stronę łóżka, błądząc dłońmi pod jego bluzką. 

Harry jęknął, oddając pocałunki aż w końcu nieco zaskoczony opadł na łóżko.

Louis wspiął się na mebel i łagodnie nad nim uniósł, zostawiając gorące pocałunki na jego szyi. 

\- Oh Lou... - jęknął cicho, ściskając jego ramiona.

\- Podoba ci się to? - wyszeptał Tomlinson, unosząc na niego wzrok. 

\- Mmm... bardzo... - wydusił, odchylając głowę maksymalnie do tyłu.

\- To chciałem wiedzieć... - mruknął zadowolony szatyn, lekko wysysając ślad pod jego szczęką i przesuwając palcami po jego boku.

Styles zachichotał i podrzucił biodrami, próbując zepchnąć go na bok i oddać przysługę. Louis z uśmiechem pozwolił mu na to, zachwycony jego jednoczesnym urokiem i seksownością.bHarry wspiął się na niego, całując go po twarzy i dotykając brzucha. Wszystkie jego ruchy były nieporadne.

Tomlinson westchnął i sięgnął do jego bluzki, usiłując ją z niego zdjąć.

Ten uniósł dłonie, ułatwiając mu to i sam sięgnął do jego paska.

Szatyn z zachwytem przesunął dłońmi po jego torsie. Harry w końcu odpiął jego pasek i ujął penisa w dłoń. Louis wypuścił drżący oddech, odchylając głowę na poduszki. Harry powoli przesuwał po nim dłonią, zapoznając się z kształtem i rozmiarem. Tomlinson przygryzł dolną wargę, obserwując go z wypiekami na twarzy.

Styles zerknął na niego w górę i polizał penisa. Smak był... dziwny, ale nie nieprzyjemny. Szatyn wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, z napięciem czekając na każdy kolejny ruch. Ten spróbował wziąć go do ust, skoro liźnięcia działały. Louis jęknął, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli. Zachęcony jego reakcjami brunet wziął do ust więcej penisa, a wokół reszty owinął palce, poruszając nimi powoli. Tomlinson odruchowo wygiął się nieco w łuk.

\- W porządku? - dopytał, z cichym, nieco obscenicznym  _ pop _ wypuścił go z ust.

\- Mhm, nie przestawaj... - poprosił go Louis, otwierając zamglone oczy.

Ten kiwnął głową, ponownie biorąc go do ust i budując spokojny rytm.

Szatyn wczuł się w niego, wzdychając i pozwalając mu działać.

Harry czuł, że penis w jego ustach pęcznieje i zamruczał wokół niego.

\- Blisko... - jęknął Tomlinson, zaciskając mocno powieki.

Harry zacisnął tylko mocniej usta.  _ Louis przełknął, tak? _

Sprowokowany brakiem odpowiedzi szatyn otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół. Widok kręconowłosego chłopaka z ustami owiniętymi wokół jego penisa był tym, co zepchnęło go z krawędzi.

Pierwsza strużka spermy uderzyła w jego gardło i natychmiast cofnął głowę, przez co reszta znalazła się na jego twarzy. Zdezorientowany przysiadł na piętach i otarł dłonią oczy.

Tomlinson zajęczał głucho i wyciągnął ku niemu ramiona.

Harry po prostu w nie wpadł, wtulając się w jego koszulkę i nieświadomie wycierając w nią resztę spermy z twarzy.

\- Dziękuję... - wymamrotał Louis, całując go w loki.

\- Podobało ci się? - spytał niepewnie, nie unosząc głowy.

\- Bardzo - zapewnił go łagodnie szatyn, wciąż nieco bez tchu. Potarł jego nagie plecy i przyciągnął go do siebie mocniej.

Brunet uśmiechnął się, wygodniej układając obok niego i zarzucając nogę na jego uda.

Tomlinson przekręcił głowę i pocałował go, wciąż mogąc poczuć na jego ustach swój smak.

Harry jęknął, ulegle rozchylając usta.

Dłoń Louisa wylądowała na jego policzku, gdy pogłębiał pocałunek.

Sytuacja zaczęła działać na chłopaka, który zaskomlał w pocałunku.

Szatyn jęknął i powoli przesunął jedną z dłoni na jego pośladki, ściskając je.

Harry zawiercił się pod jego rękami.

Tomlinson przygryzł jego wargę, napierając na niego.

Ten wydał z siebie zniszczony jęk, sięgając do koszulki Louisa, by ją z niego zdjąć.

Szatyn pozwolił mu na to, odrywając się od niego na chwilę, po czym znów przylgnął do jego rozgrzanego ciała. Był kompletnie nagi.

Harry ocierał się o niego, wciąż mając na sobie spodnie.

\- Skarbie, twoje dżinsy... - jęknął Louis, unieruchamiając jego biodra w uścisku. - Nie będzie ci lepiej bez nich..?

\- Pewnie będzie - zgodził się z nim oddychając ciężko.

\- Nie musimy robić nic więcej! - zapewnił go Tomlinson. - Po prostu tarcie tym materiałem trochę boli...

\- Przepraszam - wydusił, sięgając do swoich spodni. - Nie pomyślałem...

\- Nic się nie stało. - Szatyn pocałował go w czoło, dając mu przestrzeń na rozebranie się.

Ten w końcu pozbył się materiału, skopując go z łóżka i westchnął z ulgą.

Louis objął go w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Ich pobudzone penisy otarły się o siebie.

Harry zagryzł wargi, poruszając biodrami.

Tomlinson sapnął i ponownie chwycił go za nie, tym razem nie zatrzymując jego ruchów, a bardziej je nakierowując.

Brunet szybko się dopasował, ocierając się o jego penisa całą swoją długością i mamrocząc pod nosem.

\- Uch... - Szatyn tracił głowę. Ujął jego twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałował go. - Kochajmy się, proszę - wymamrotał.

\- Tak... tak, proszę - wyjęczał.

\- Kupiłeś ten lubrykant? - zapytał Louis z nadzieją, przygryzając jego obojczyki.

\- W szufladzie - podpowiedział, prężąc się pod nim.

Tomlinson sięgnął dłonią do szuflady i wyjął z niej odpowiednią butelkę. Wycisnął żel na swoje palce i przytknął je do jego wejścia.

Harry odetchnął, łapiąc jego rękę i ściskając ją. Trochę się jednak stresował.

\- Nie bój się - wyszeptał szatyn, całując go w kącik ust i rozmazując żel wokół jego dziurki.

\- Wiem, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz... - Odetchnął. - Po prostu... nigdy tego nie robiłem... Chodź bliżej... - poprosił.

Louis przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i przytulił go mocno, zostawiając pocałunek na jego skroni.

Chłopak westchnął, sięgając ustami do jego ust.   
\- Czy możesz... być blisko? - poprosił, dysząc.

\- W jakim sensie blisko? - wyszeptał Tomlinson, cały czas naciskając palcem na jego wejście. - Tam..?

\- Oh, też! - jęknął. - Ale... chcę cię czuć blisko przy sobie...

\- Bliżej się chyba nie da - zaśmiał się szatyn, przylegając do niego każdym skrawkiem ciała i całując go. Wsunął w końcu palec do środka.

\- Ah! - Ten spiął się lekko na tę ingerencję. - Po prostu... nie odsuwaj się... - poprosił.

\- Nawet nie mam ochoty - mruknął Louis, zostawiając czułe pocałunki na jego ramieniu i czekając, aż się rozluźni. 

Nie trwało to długo, by w końcu jego ścianki nie ściskały go tak mocno.

Poruszył lekko palcem, po czym zaczął nim poszukiwać jego prostaty.

Harry wzdychał cicho, samemu poruszając biodrami.

Już wkrótce potem do ruchów pierwszego palca dołączył drugi.

Chłopak jęknął, ale nie spiął mięśni, pozwalając mu działać. Odchylił głowę w tył.

Szatyn przylgnął ustami do jego szyi, zaczynając go rozciągać. 

\- Lou! - wydusił z siebie krzyk, gdy palce musnęły prostatę, a przed oczami stanęły mu gwiazdy.

Tomlinson przeklął pod nosem i zaczął szybciej poruszać palcami, by dodać trzeciego i przygotować go na swój rozmiar. 

Styles rozsunął bardziej nogi, zachęcająco. Wzdychał, ciągnąc go bliżej za ramiona.

\- Gumki - wymamrotał Louis sam do siebie, znowu sięgając do szuflady i gorączkowo szukając jakiejkolwiek. W końcu wyciągnął nieszczęsne bananowe prezerwatywy i rozdarł opakowanie, wysuwając na chwilę palce z chłopaka, by naciągnąć na siebie gumkę. 

\- Oh, Lou! - wyjęczał, czując nagłą pustkę. Sięgnął do swojego penisa, leniwie się pocierając.

\- Już, kochanie, dostaniesz coś lepszego - wydyszał szatyn, ustawiając się nad nim i trącając go swoją główką.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać... - Uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na niego dużymi, ufnymi oczyma.

\- Będzie boleć na początku - ostrzegł go Tomlinson, wzdychając i wsuwając do środka sam czubek.

Harry skrzywił się, ściskając uda. Było dużo rozpierania. Nie bolało może mocno, ale nie było to najprzyjemniejsze uczucie.

Louis potarł go pocieszająco po boku, czując spięte mięśnie. Wciągnął go w pocałunek i posunął się dalej. 

Ten szarpnął się, wbijając w niego paznokcie i przygryzł jego wargę, ale nie próbował się wyrywać. Drżał lekko.

\- Będzie dobrze - wyszeptał szatyn, obcałowując go po całej twarzy. 

Ten pokiwał lekko, chociaż kilka łez spłynęło mu po policzkach.

Szatyn westchnął i scałował je, czekając aż chłopak się rozluźni. 

Udało mu się to po kilku pełnych napięcia minutach. Zaciskał mocno palce na jego ramionach.

Louis zetknął ze sobą ich usta i wepchnął się dalej.

\- Oh! - wydarło się Harry’emu. - Jesteś ogromny!

Szatyn zachichotał, chowając twarz w jego szyi.    
\- Przecież widziałeś mojego penisa - przypomniał, uśmiechając się. - Zresztą... nie wbiłem się jeszcze do końca, skarbie…

\- Jeszcze nie? - Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Nie zmieści się! - zaprotestował.

\- Zmieści się - uspokoił go Tomlinson, wodząc palcem wokół jego dziurki, przez co mięśnie automatycznie się rozluźniły jeszcze bardziej, chcąc go wpuścić. Dobił się do końca, niechcący przesuwając łóżko, i wyrywając z ust kochanka mało męski pisk.   
\- O rany... - wydusił, czując się niemal nabity na jego penisa.

\- W porządku? - wydyszał Louis, dotykając jego policzka zatroskanym gestem. - Jest tak cholernie ciasno... musisz to wszystko czuć...

\- Czuję... - potwierdził. - Jakbyś... dotykał mojego żołądka - zachichotał.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - parsknął szatyn, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem. Pocałował go, po czym chwycił się wezgłowia i wysunął z niego niemal do końca, by szybko wbić się tam z powrotem.

Harry znowu jęknął, prężąc się pod nim. Splótł z nim palce.

\- Cudowny... - wymamrotał Tomlinson, całując go za uchem i ponawiając mocny ruch.

\- Wielki! - wysapał, samemu poruszając biodrami.

\- Lubisz to? - warknął Louis, zaciskając dłoń na jego biodrze.

\- Uwielbiam! - przyznał między kolejnymi jękami.

Szatyn stęknął i zaczął poruszać się jeszcze szybciej.

Nagle Harry wydał z siebie głośny jęk i doszedł bez dotykania swojego penisa.

Tomlinson przeklął pod nosem, czując zaciskające się wokół niego ścianki i zwiększył swoje obroty, bezlitośnie pchając w jego nadwrażliwą dziurkę, dopóki i on sam nie osiągnął szczytu. Wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk i niechlujnie wbił się w niego jeszcze parę razy, przedłużając ich orgazmy. W końcu opadł na niego wykończony.

Harry otoczył go ramionami z cichym westchnieniem.

Louis jęknął, chowając twarz w jego szyi.

\- By...Było dobrze? - upewnił się po dłuższej chwili.

\- Było idealnie - wysapał szatyn, uspokajając oddech. Przytulił się do niego. - Ale najważniejsze jest to, czy tobie było dobrze..?

\- Było cudownie - odparł z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. - Jestem taki łatwy, prawda?

\- Nie mów tak. - Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi i uniósł rozczochraną głowę z jego piersi. - To był twój pierwszy raz, jak możesz mówić, że jesteś łatwy?

\- Bo znam cię od kilku godzin i już poszedłem z tobą do łóżka? - zachichotał, pociągając go na siebie z powrotem.

\- Ja też znam cię od kilku godzin, a poszedłem z tobą do łóżka. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, całując go w policzek. - Więc albo oboje jesteśmy łatwi, albo wyjątkowo dopasowani. Skłaniam się ku tej drugiej opcji.

\- Mmm, zdecydowanie brzmi lepiej - zgodził się z nim, składając drobny pocałunek na jego obojczyku.

\- Magia świąt? - Szatyn się uśmiechnął, przykrywając ich kołdrą.

\- All i need for christmas is you - zanucił, kładąc głowę na jego piersi.

\- Och, trafił mi się romantyk? - zakpił czule Tomlinson, obejmując go i pozostawiając pocałunek na jego skroni.

\- Przykro mi? - spróbował, parskając. Coś ciepłego rosło w jego sercu.

\- Nie musi ci być, to urocze - szepnął Louis, zaczynając bawić się jego lokami. Nie mógł pozbyć się z twarzy uśmiechu przy tym chłopaku i wlepiał w niego maślane spojrzenie.

\- A ty? Też jesteś romantykiem, czy raczej w tę drugą stronę? - Zerknął na niego z ciekawością.

\- Chyba romantykiem... - Tomlinson zamyślił się, bezwiednie pocierając jego ramię. - Znaczy; nie stanę ci o północy pod balkonem deklamując jakieś miłosne poematy, ale lubię czas spędzany tylko we dwoje i generalnie okazywanie sobie uczuć.

\- Coś pomiędzy? - zasugerował. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko poematom, bo ja właśnie jestem takim typem.

\- Nie martw się, lubię być adorowany - zaśmiał się szatyn.

\- Nie zapominaj, że ja też - zachichotał.

\- Będę o ciebie dbał, spokojnie. - Louis pogłaskał go po policzku z uśmiechem.

\- Mam nadzieję... - Westchnął i ziewnął sennie. - Jak dobrze, że jutro nie muszę iść do pracy!

\- Mhm, jutro spędzasz tylko święta z rodziną Tomlinsonów - zachichotał Louis, cmokając go w usta. - Rozumiem, że prysznic dopiero rano, teraz się stąd nie ruszamy, tak?

\- Nie mam zamiaru się stąd ruszać - oznajmił. - Ale się lepię! - jęknął. - I chyba... trochę boję się jutra...

\- Poczekaj, przyniosę jakiś wilgotny ręcznik, to się chociaż wytrzemy - obiecał szatyn, wygrzebując się z łóżka. - I nie masz się czego bać, naprawdę.

\- A co, jeśli mnie nie polubią? - jęknął do jego pleców.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji, jesteś słodki i uroczy, pokochają cię. - Tomlinson pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i zniknął w łazience.

\- Chciałbym... - poinformował sufit. Przytulił do piersi poduszkę, na której leżał Louis.

Chłopak wrócił po chwili z obiecanym ręcznikiem i odsunął kołdrę, zaczynając go delikatnie wycierać. Uśmiechnął się na poduszkę w jego ramionach.

\- Jesteś cudowny... - wymamrotał i pociągnął go na siebie.

\- Ty bardziej - westchnął Louis, przytulając go i trącając nosem jego policzek.

\- Obaj jesteśmy? - Ziewnął. - Powinniśmy już iść spać - podsunął.

\- Wykończyłem cię, co? - zachichotał szatyn.

\- I to jak! - Zaśmiał się. - Ale to było niesamowite! I czuję się teraz mega odprężony... - Westchnął błogo.

\- Dlatego ludzie tak chwalą sobie seks... - mruknął Tomlinson, skubiąc skórę na jego szyi. - Ale jutro będziesz obolały…

\- Trudno. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Było warto.

\- Mhm... - Louis położył głowę na jego ramieniu. - Jesteś taki ciepły…

\- Mmm... - wymruczał Harry, wtulając się mocniej, a po chwili już spał.

Szatyn zachichotał z rozczuleniem i sięgnął do szafki nocnej, by zgasić lampkę. Ułożył się obok chłopaka i przykrył ich bardziej kołdrą. Ucałował jeszcze jego czoło i sam zamknął oczy, po chwili zasypiając. Z uśmiechem na ustach.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry’ego obudziły promienie słońca, wpadające przez niezasłonięte rolety. Westchnął błogo i przeciągnął się, od razu czując skutki poprzedniej nocy. Zwlekł się jednak z łóżka, by podążyć do kuchni i zrobić jakieś śniadanie. Pół godziny później siedział z powrotem na łóżku z tacą wypełnioną jajecznicą i szturchał ramię kochanka. Ten zamrugał parę razy i już po chwili spojrzały na niego zaspane niebieskie oczy, do których dołączył senny uśmiech.    
\- Dzień dobry... - wymruczał, siadając na łóżku i parskając śmiechem, gdy z kuchennego radia dobiegły go dźwięki nieśmiertelnego przeboju Wham - "Last Christmas".

Harry zanucił pod nosem, podsuwając mu talerz z tostami i samemu wgryzając się w jeden.

\- Śniadanie do łóżka, tak? - zamruczał Louis, częstując się chlebem i opierając głowę o jego ramię.

\- Mmm... chociaż to ja powinienem je dostać - poskarżył się.

\- Ja i kuchnia równa się katastrofa. - Szatyn spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. - Ale wieczorem dostaniesz prawdziwą, świąteczną kolację, przy której przyrządzaniu będę pomagał!

\- ...Trzymając się z daleka od kuchni? - zażartował, pochylając do jego ust i cmokając go szybko.

\- Mm, hej, krojenie i obieranie jeszcze mi wychodzi! - oburzył się Tomlinson, odrywając się od niego. - I wycinanie pierniczków!

\- Zapamiętam - obiecał, wciąż chichocząc.

\- Złośliwiec - prychnął Louis, zakładając ramiona na piersi w obrażonym geście. - Tobie nie będę pomagać.

\- Więc nie będziesz też jeść! - Poruszył się i zaraz skrzywił wargi w grymasie. Wczoraj rzeczywiście sobie pofolgowali.

\- W porządku? - Natychmiast zmartwił się Louis, dotykając jego dłoni.

\- Mmm. Po prostu... czuję. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Podłóż sobie poduszkę - podpowiedział szatyn, sięgając po jedną i podsuwając mu ją. - Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj, Lou. - Ścisnął jego dłoń. - Było cudownie...

\- Chociaż tyle - westchnął Tomlinson, przytulając go do siebie.

\- Wątpisz w swoje umiejętności? - Zażartował, unosząc zabawnie brew.

\- Po prostu nigdy nie byłem czyimś pierwszym i trochę się martwię... - usprawiedliwił się Louis, szczypiąc go w bok. - Nie śmiej się z mojej nadopiekuńczości, wystarczy, że robią to moje młodsze siostry.

\- Wcale się nie śmieję! - zaprotestował. - Cieszę się, że o mnie dbasz... - przyznał, podkładając sobie w końcu poduszkę pod tyłek i przytulając do niego.

\- ... i żadnego seksu przez najbliższy czas - oświadczył szatyn po chwili ciszy.

\- ...Co? - Niemal się zakrztusił. - Czemu?... Było aż tak źle? - spytał zraniony, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Nie było źle, co ty w ogóle opowiadasz! - Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi i z westchnieniem wciągnął go na swoje kolana. - Słonko, było fantastycznie i najchętniej to bym w ogóle nie wypuszczał cię z łóżka, ale musisz odpocząć, tak?

\- Jak długo? - wyjęczał, układając się wygodniej.

\- Dopóki nie przestanie cię boleć? - spróbował Louis, splatając ręce na jego brzuchu.

Brunet westchnął ciężko.   
\- Chyba i tak nie mamy wyjścia, prawda?

\- Mhm. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się i przytknął usta do jego ucha. - Aż tak ci spieszno do kolejnego razu..?

\- Było niesamowicie... - przyznał, rumieniąc się. - To źle?

\- Na pewno nie dla mnie - zachichotał Tomlinson, chwytając go za podbródek i przestawiając jego twarz w swoją stronę, by zetknąć z nim usta.

Harry jęknął i oddał pocałunek, zarzucając mu ręce na kark.

Louis mruknął, pogłębiając pocałunek. Jeszcze nigdy z nikim nie było mu tak dobrze. Przeniósł dłonie na jego boki.

\- Mmm, planujesz coś? - spytał z cięższym oddechem, przenosząc dłonie na jego plecy.

\- Nie powinienem... - jęknął szatyn, nieco się pod nim wiercąc i podgryzając jego obojczyki - ale tak na mnie działasz…

\- Ty na mnie też... - Westchnął.

\- Mm, to co z tym robimy, panie Styles..? - zamruczał Tomlinson, wsuwając dłonie pod jego t-shirt.

\- Mam parę sugestii... - Sięgnął do jego krocza.

\- Jestem otwarty na propozycje... - Louis przygryzł wargę, obserwując jego poczynania.

Styles przygryzł wargę i zacisnął rękę na jego kroczu, patrząc mu w oczy.

Szatyn oblizał powoli usta, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Mimo świątecznych piosenek dobiegających z kuchni atmosfera między nimi była elektryzująca. 

\-  _ I give it to someone special... - _ zaśpiewał, pochylając się i biorąc go w usta.

\- Uch, nie wierzę, że ta piosenka zamieni się teraz dla mnie w coś seksualnego…- sapnął Tomlinson, delikatnie wplatając palce w jego loki. 

Harry uśmiechnął się, wciąż z penisem w ustach.

Louis też się uśmiechnął. Naprawdę nie potrafił uwierzyć, że na początku nawrzeszczał na tego chłopaka. Przecież on był idealny. 

Ten zacisnął mocniej usta, zaczynając poruszać głową.

Szatyn jęknął, odruchowo szarpiąc nieco jego włosy. 

Harry jęknął, posyłając wibracje wzdłuż jego penisa.   
\- Zrób tak jeszcze raz... - poprosił, wypuszczając go z ust. 

Tomlinson spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, ale po chwili zrozumienie błysnęło w jego oczach i przygryzł wargę, szarpiąc go mocniej za loki. 

Chłopak ponownie jęknął, biorąc go tym samym nieco głębiej.

Louis przeklął pod nosem i oddychając ciężko, zaczął wypychać biodra do góry, ciągnąc jego włosy w rytm swoich ruchów.

Harry otworzył szerzej usta, po prostu pozwalając mu je pieprzyć.

Szatyn doszedł kilka minut później, jęcząc jego imię i przyciskając go do siebie szarpnięciem za włosy.

Ten zakrztusił się, ale dzielnie przełknął spermę.

\- O boże, to było niesamowite... - wydyszał Tomlinson, wyciągając do niego ramiona. - Chodź tu, kochanie…

Harry wytarł łzy z kącików i chętnie do niego przylgnął.

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotał Louis w jego skroń, przytulając go mocno.

\- Ja też... - Westchnął. - Powinniśmy się ubrać...

\- Nie trzeba ci z niczym pomóc..? - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając w dół.

\- Uhm... chyba trochę... - wymamrotał, pocierając o siebie uda.

\- Daj mi sekundę - poprosił Tomlinson, nurkując między jego nogami i rozszerzając je. Zsunął bokserki do jego kolan, ale zamiast zająć się jego penisem, wsunął język w jego dziurkę.

Harry jęknął, podrzucając biodrami. Bezradnie zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle.

Louis zaczął go wylizywać i mruczeć niczym najprawdziwszy kocur.

\- L.lou! - wykrztusił, dochodząc żenująco szybko już po kilku ruchach.

\- Mmm... - Szatyn zassał się na delikatnym pierścieniu mięśni, przedłużając jego orgazm, po czym spojrzał na niego spomiędzy jego ud, z nabrzmiałymi ustami.

\- Wyglądasz niesamowicie, Lou...

\- Ty też... - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się lubieżnie i wdrapał w górę jego ciała, całując go w kącik ust. - Taki rozłożony, rozpalony i zrujnowany tylko przez moje usta...

\- Zawstydzasz mnie! - sapnął, zakrywając ramieniem twarz.

\- Ale trzeba przyznać, że zarumieniony jesteś niezwykle rozkoszny - zaśmiał się nisko Louis, przesuwając nieco jego ramię w górę i całując go głęboko.

\- Nie kpij sobie! - jęknął.

\- Nie kpię, naprawdę jesteś uroczy! - Szatyn się wyszczerzył, głaskając go po policzku. - Uwielbiam cię. I mógłbyś się ze mną pożegnać. - Wydął usta w smutną podkówkę. - Będę musiał się już zbierać, żeby ogarnąć mieszkanie na przyjazd rodzinki…

\- A może ci pomogę? - zaoferował. - Zrobię obiad?

\- A masz ochotę? - Tomlinson uniósł brew.

\- Po prostu nie chcę się z tobą rozstawać! - Wygiął usta w podkówkę.

\- Aww, skarbie! - zagruchał Louis, zaczynając obcałowywać go po całej twarzy. - No i jak tu cię nie kochać, co? - Uśmiechnął się i odgarnął włosy z jego czoła. - W porządku, możesz nawet tylko leżeć i pachnieć.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, odrzucając głowę w tył.   
\- Pomogę ci. Może nie w generalnym remoncie, wciąż cię  _ czuję _ , ale coś tam na pewno będę w stanie zrobić.

\- Umowa. - Szatyn trącił go nosem w policzek. - I skoro nie chcesz się ze mną rozstawać... Weź jakąś piżamę i szczoteczkę do zębów.

\- Naprawdę? - Jego oczy zabłyszczały. - Oh, będę musiał wziąć też coś do przebrania - zamarudził, wciąż nagi podchodząc do szafy.

\- Nie trzeba cię było długo namawiać - zachichotał Tomlinson, naciągając na swój tyłek bokserki i spodnie. - Oczywiście moje biedne mieszkanko będzie wypakowane po brzegi, ale na szczęście w sypialni mam łóżko dwuosobowe.

Styles wyburczał coś pod nosem i sięgnął pod łóżko po torbę, by zacząć się pakować. I gdy wziął więcej rzeczy niż wypadało wziąć na jeden dzień, uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by został dłużej, w końcu Louis nie mówił  _ do kiedy _ miał zostać, prawda?

\- Gotowy? - zawołał Louis z przedpokoju. - Prysznic możemy wziąć już u mnie!

\- Nie! - Rozległo się z łazienki, gdzie debatował nad sposobem upchnięcia jeszcze w torbie swojego balsamu, kremu i kokosowego żelu pod prysznic.

\- Harry... - westchnął szatyn i zajrzał do pomieszczenia, opierając się ramieniem o framugę. Uniósł brwi na ilość rzeczy, które zabierał ze sobą chłopak. - Tylko nie zapomnij o lubrykancie i bananowych gumkach. - Puścił mu oczko, postanawiając nie komentować.

\- Już dawno je spakowałem, a nawet jeśli bym zapomniał, wierzę, że masz zapas - rzucił nieuważnie, sięgając po opakowanie odżywki do włosów w sprayu i tubkę żelu do mycia twarzy.

Tomlinson pokręcił głową lekko strwożony. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie on pomieści wszystkie kosmetyki bruneta i swoich sióstr...

Styles spróbował upchnąć je w torbie i spojrzał na niego smutno.   
\- Nie mieszczą się...

\- Weź drugą torbę w takim razie... - westchnął Louis, nie potrafiąc mu niczego zabronić. - Ja może napiję się jednak herbaty w tym czasie...

\- Uważasz, że biorę za dużo rzeczy? - jęknął.

\- Ja na pewno bym tyle nie wziął - przyznał szatyn, kucając przy nim i biorąc jego dłonie w swoje - ale nie przeszkadza mi to, tak? Chcę, żebyś czuł się u mnie komfortowo, więc weź wszystko to, co ten komfort ci ułatwi.

Harry wydął wargi i oparł głowę o jego ramię.   
\- To już wszystko... z wyjątkiem... - Zaczerwienił się. - ...Mojego misia - skończył cichutko.

\- No to leć po misia. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, całując go w głowę. - I nie zapomnij o Dusty i jedzeniu dla niej.

\- I całej wyprawce... - jęknął, jakby już planował się do Louisa przeprowadzać.

\- Kiedy twoja rodzina wraca? - Louis zmarszczył brwi.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Cóż... Gemma mi pisała, że Sylwester też spędzają na Teneryfie...

\- Och... - Szatyn się skrzywił. - Nieźle cię wystawili. Dobra, idziemy pakować twojego kota. I zdzwonimy po taksówkę, przecież my się z tym wszystkim nie będziemy wlec autobusem...

\- Przepraszam... - Złapał jego rękaw. - Nie chciałem ci się nagle zwalać ze wszystkim na głowę...

\- Nie szkodzi, przecież i tak nie miałbym serca was zostawić samych. - Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. - A w Sylwestra urządzam imprezę dla znajomych. Więc nie martw się, masz już plany.

\- Więc jestem zaproszony? - Zerknął na niego, gramoląc się z kolan, by spakować Dusty.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteś. - Pociągnął go za loka i pocałował.

Harry oddał pocałunek i zaraz też podążył do kuchni, by zgarnąć torbę z kocim jedzeniem. Pół godziny później stał już w przedpokoju z dwoma wypchanymi torbami, reklamówką kociej wyprawki i samą Dusty, która wyjątkowo niezadowolona siedziała w transporterze.

Louis przejął od niego torby i zachichotał pod nosem.    
\- Taksówka czeka - poinformował, przepuszczając go w drzwiach. - Strach pomyśleć, co by było, gdybyś całkowicie się stąd wyprowadzał...

\- A co, planujesz nam wspólne mieszkanie? - zapytał, zerkając na niego ciekawie, kiedy ostrożnie schodzili po schodkach na zewnątrz.

\- W tempie, w jakim się posuwamy do przodu, to całkiem możliwe - parsknął szatyn.

\- Nie to, że mam coś przeciwko... - Wzruszył ramionami, pakując wszystko do bagażnika, a samemu siadając z Dusty na siedzeniu z tyłu.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. - Tomlinson posłał mu uśmiech, siadając obok niego i podając kierowcy adres. 

\- Więc... Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko? - zapytał, dotykając jego dłoni.

\- To zależy, jakim okażesz się współlokatorem. - Dziabnął go żartobliwie w bok. 

\- Mam Dusty! - powiedział, jakby kot załatwiał sprawę.

\- Przekonałeś mnie. - Louis zagruchał do kotki przez kratki transportera. 

Harry popatrzył na niego z czułością. Ten chłopak był idealny! I wcale nie przeszkadzały mu jego dziwactwa…

Piętnaście minut później wychodzili już pod blok szatyna, natykając się na zaciekawione spojrzenie sąsiadki wyprowadzającej swojego pieska na spacer. 

-Nowy  _ współlokator.. _ ? - zapytała wymownie, lustrując Stylesa oceniającym wzrokiem. 

\- Nowa peruka? - zapytał równie uprzejmie Tomlinson, uśmiechając się do niej. 

Harry ukłonił się grzecznie i przykucnął, by pogłaskać maltańczyka.   
\- Cześć malutki, kto jest takim ładnym pieskiem? - mówił do psa. - Jak się nazywa? - Uniósł wzrok na kobietę.

\- Lincoln. - Staruszka spojrzała na niego przychylniej.

\- Jakie ładne imię! - zachwycił się, miziając futrzaka, który polizał go po dłoni. Uśmiechnął się do kobiety, wstając i dyskretnie wycierając dłoń o spodnie. Dusty go chyba podrapie... - Miłego spaceru! - rzucił do niej jeszcze, podążając za Louisem, który dzierżył transporter i dwie sportowe torby wypełnione jego rzeczami.

\- Nie musiałeś być dla niej miły, to wiedźma - rzucił przez ramię szatyn, prowadząc go po schodach.

\- Wydawała się miła... - powiedział, wspinając się za nim. - Nie rozumiem, czemu masz o niej takie zdanie.

\- Jest homofobką. - Tomlinson zatrzymał się na trzecim piętrze i podał mu transporter, po czym odstawił torby na ziemię, wyciągając z kieszeni klucze do mieszkania.

\- Oh... - Harry spuścił wzrok, ale zaraz go podniósł. - Tym bardziej powinniśmy być mili!

\- Jakby zwyzywała cię przy twoim szefie od zwyrodnialców, którzy lubią w dupę, to pewnie zmieniłbyś zdanie. - Louis przepuścił go w drzwiach.

\- Jak to przy twoim szefie? - Spojrzał na niego przepraszająco, ewidentnie czując się winnym, że był miły dla tej kobiety. Wypuścił Dusty z transportera, by obejrzała mieszkanie Lou.

\- Mieliśmy wspólny projekt, a ja byłem chory, więc wpadł do mnie - westchnął szatyn, idąc z torbami do swojej sypialni.

\- Miałeś przez to problemy? - spytał, podążając za nim niczym szczeniak.

\- Nie, ale krępującą rozmowę z szefem o moim  _ studenckim _ trybie życia już tak. - Tomlinson odłożył torby na swoje wielkie łóżko i otworzył szafę naprzeciwko. - Możesz rozłożyć swoje ubrania jeśli chcesz. Zaraz pokażę ci łazienkę, a potem bierzmy się za obiad.

Styles zerknął na torby, a później przeniósł spojrzenie na kochanka.   
\- Nah, później, chodźmy!

\- W porządku. - Louis się zaśmiał i przyciągnął go do krótkiego pocałunku, po czym pociągnął go za dłoń w stronę kuchni. - Możemy upiec kurczaka, co ty na to..?

\- Mogę na szybko zrobić jakieś ciasto... - Zmarszczył brwi, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Obawiam się, że... - Szatyn zajrzał do piekarnika i przytaknął sam sobie. - Tak. Mam tylko formę do babek, moja sąsiadka i jednocześnie przyjaciółka kiedyś zostawiła. Ale możemy w sumie do niej iść i pożyczyć jakąś inną, jeśli chcesz? - Spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Mmm, możemy. - Pokiwał głową. - Zrobiłbym ciasto jogurtowe na szybko?

\- W porządku, to chodź. - Tomlinson złapał przemykającą mu pod nogami Dusty i z nią na rękach skierował się w stronę drzwi. Zaprowadził ich do drzwi na końcu korytarza i wszedł do środka bez pukania.    
\- Cześć, Giulia!   
Z kuchni wyjrzała niewysoka kobieta o kruczoczarnych włosach. Natychmiast rozjaśniła się na widok Louisa i wytarła dłonie w różowy fartuch.    
\- Louiz, słoneczko, gdzieś ty się podziewał ostatnio? - odezwała się z mocnym włoskim akcentem i podeszła do nich, chwytając twarz sąsiada w dłonie i całując go w oba policzki. W końcu jej wzrok padł na stojącego z tyłu Harry'ego. - A kim jest ten  _ bellissimo uomo _ (piękny mężczyzna)?

Styles niezręcznie podrapał się po ramieniu.   
\- Uhm... cześć?

\- Giuls, to Harry. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem na widok jego zakłopotania i objął go w pasie, przyciągając go do siebie. - Bardzo chciałby upiec ciasto dla mojej rodziny, ale nie spodziewał się, że moja kuchnia jest tak kiepsko wyposażona.    
\- No tak, ci  _ ragazzi _ (faceci)! - Giulia przewróciła oczami i machnęła ręką, po czym wystawiła zachęcająco dłoń w stronę bruneta. - Chodź, bambino, zaraz coś dla ciebie znajdziemy. Też lubisz piec?

\- Tak, proszę pani - przyznał, nieśmiało chwytając jej dłoń i oglądając się na Louisa.

\- Nie mam nawet trzydziestu lat, mów mi Giulia! - Kobieta roześmiała się serdecznie, prowadząc go do kuchni i sadzając go przy stole, na którym leżały pachnące ciasteczka i pokrojone warzywa. - Nie martw się, _ il tuo uomo _ (twój mężczyzna) ci nie ucieknie! - Zaczęła grzebać w szafce i po chwili podała mu tortownicę oraz prostokątną formę. - Której potrzebujesz, bambino?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym do mnie mówisz. - Roześmiał się i zmarszczył brwi. - Okrągła byłaby dobra na sernik, ale nie wiem, czy Lou ma twaróg albo chociaż kremowy serek... Lou? - Zerknął na chłopaka, który podkradł się do talerza ciastek. - Masz?

\- Mam - wymamrotał Tomlinson, plując okruszkami naokoło i rumieniąc się na uniesioną brew swojej sąsiadki. - Przepraszam, Giuls, wiesz, że mam słabość do twoich ciasteczek...    
\- To taki rozrabiaka... - westchnęła Giulia, podając Harry'emu okrągłą formę. - My, Włoszki, mamy na takich świetny sposób: musisz dbać o to, żeby był zawsze nakarmiony i zaspokojony, wtedy będzie na każde twoje skinienie. - Mrugnęła do niego.

Brunet zaczerwienił się, kryjąc twarz za lokami.   
\- Skąd wiesz, że my... - Zamachał ręką. - O Boże, to widać?!

\- Louis, on był dziewicą, tak? - Włoszka spojrzała karcąco na przyjaciela, a ten spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, co tylko się pogłębiło, gdy dostał szmatką kuchenną po głowie. - Ile ty znasz to bambino, co?! I  _ już _ ? Ty niewyży...   
\- Giulia! - Louis chwycił ją za ręce. - Przestań, przecież to nie jest dziecko!

\- Giulia, jest w porządku! - Chwycił ją za ramię. - Sam  _ chciałem _ \- dodał zaczerwieniony po same końcówki uszu.

\- Mam nadzieję. - Dziewczyna zmierzyła swojego sąsiada groźnym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnęła się promiennie do Harry'ego, zamieniając się nagle w aniołka. - Ten cały David nie dorasta ci do pięt, dobrze, że Louis na ciebie trafił, bambino. - Chwyciła go dobrotliwie za policzek.

\- O tak, był dupkiem - zgodził się z nią cichutko, sięgając do dłoni szatyna i uśmiechając się. - Zrobię najlepszy sernik, jaki twoja rodzina w życiu jadła! - obiecał. Chciał być lepszy.

\- Nie wątpię. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i wstał, całując go w policzek. - A ty, kochana? Przychodzi dzisiaj do ciebie ten cały Giovanni..? - Poruszył znacząco brwiami.    
\- Wpada, nie tylko ty możesz być zaspokojony! - fuknęła na niego i wygoniła ich z kuchni. - A teraz sio, jesteście kochani, ale ja też muszę nakarmić mojego mężczyznę!

\- Do zobaczenia! - Zachichotał, wyciągając Louisa na korytarz i natykając się na ulubioną sąsiadkę wracającą ze spaceru. Przełknął, mimo wszystko postanawiając być miły. Kucnął, by znowu pogłaskać jej pieska. - Jak się podobał spacerek, Lincoln?

\- Bardzo dobrze, dziękujemy, młodzieńcze. - Starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego i wzięła swojego psa na ręce, wchodząc do mieszkania naprzeciwko drzwi Louisa. Po chwili wyjrzała zza nich, dodając: - Miłego dnia.

Styles zachichotał na minę Louisa. Ucałował go w nos, przejmując Dusty i ciągnąc go do mieszkania.   
\- Może teraz będzie dla ciebie milsza...

\- Jesteś tu od piętnastu minut, a moje sąsiadki już lubią cię bardziej niż mnie po pięciu latach - zamarudził szatyn, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

\- Widzisz, to wyraźny znak, że powinienem zostać tu na dłużej. - Zamrugał niewinnie.

\- Pewnie tak - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, przytulając go.

Ten natychmiast się w niego wtulił.   
\- W porządku, pokaż co masz w tej lodówce - zadecydował.

\- Starałem się kupić wszystko - przyznał Louis, niechętnie się od niego odklejając i wchodząc do kuchni. Otworzył lodówkę. - Hmm... kurczak nadziewany mozzarellą i obwinięty szynką parmeńską..? Czy to brzmi dobrze..?

\- Brzmi świetnie! - pochwalił, grzebiąc w poszukiwaniu produktów na sernik. - Potrzebuję jeszcze mikser i jakąś miskę - powiedział, wyjmując jajka i zamykając nogą drzwiczki, zanim Dusty dobrała się do otwartego opakowania parówek.

\- Tutaj. - Szatyn otworzył szafkę obok piekarnika i westchnął głęboko, podwijając rękawy i wyciągając z lodówki odmrożonego już wcześniej kurczaka oraz ser. Wyłożył wszystko na stół i chwycił za nóż z cierpiętniczą miną. - Szykuj się na kulinarną katastrofę, bambino...

\- Nie będzie - pocieszył go, zaczynając sprawnie przygotowywać ciasto. - Pomogę ci!

 

Kolejne dwie godziny były wypełnione intensywnym gotowaniem, wymienianiem drobnych pocałunków, aromatycznymi zapachami, wesołymi śmiechami i gdy wszystko już było gotowe, zastanawianiem się, jak pomieścić siedem osób w pozostałych dwóch pokojach.

\- Jest jeszcze kanapa, tak? - zasugerował, zaglądając przez szybę do piekarnika. - Któreś z twoich sióstr musiałaby spać w trójkę?

\- Bliźniaczki na pewno razem, wciśniemy je na kanapę, Lotts i Fizzy w jednym pokoju, tata w drugim... No i są jeszcze Doris i Ernie. Normalnie spaliby ze mną, bo mam wielkie łóżko...

\- Z twoim tatą? - Oparł się o blat. - Albo z nami? Chyba, że masz dmuchany materac. - Rozłożył ręce.

\- Nasz tata nie jest ich tatą, nie wiem, jak to przejdzie... - jęknął Louis. - Ale jeśli zdobędziesz ich serduszka równie szybko co te sąsiadek, to ta druga opcja jest bardziej prawdopodobna.

\- Więc będziemy mieć towarzystwo. - Wzruszył ramionami, zerkając na zegarek i zamieszał w garnku.

\- No dobrze... - westchnął szatyn, obejmując go od tyłu i całując w kark.

\- A co, jak mnie nie polubią? - spytał jeszcze z niepokojem w głosie.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji, skarbie. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, pocierając uspokajająco jego brzuch. - Jesteś uroczy i miły, pokochają cię. - W tym momencie zadzwonił jego telefon. - Oho... zaraz dowiemy się, o której konkretnie będą.

Harry przygryzł wargę, zerkając na niego niespokojnie.

\- No cześć tato, co tam?... Za pół godziny, tak?... No dobrze, czekam. A właściwie czekamy, bo kogoś wam przedstawię... Nie mam pojęcia, czy Zayn będzie... Dobrze, zadzwonię... Aww, dzieciaki zasnęły? To nic, rozbudzą się. No, pa. Też cię kocham.

\- Więc mamy pół godziny? - dopytał jeszcze, kręcąc się po kuchni

\- Tak, nie mogę się doczekać. - Louis się wyszczerzył i poszedł do salonu, żeby nakryć do stołu.

\- Chociaż ty... - wymamrotał i zajrzał do piekarnika, by sprawdzić pieczeń. - Kurczak gotowy - oznajmił, pojawiając się w progu. - Musi tylko zostać w piekarniku, żeby nie ostygł.

\- W porządku. - Szatyn posłał mu uśmiech, rozkładając talerze. - I naprawdę się nie stresuj, oni są jak do rany przyłóż, no, może Fizzy i Doris mają mój charakterek.

\- Tym bardziej powinienem się stresować! - Zaczął układać przy każdym talerzu serwetki.

\- Harry, przekonałeś do siebie nawet tę wredną panią Doster, jestem pewien, że nie będziesz miał problemu z moją rodzinką. - Tomlinson pokręcił głową i podszedł do niego od tyłu, zaczynając masować jego ramiona.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że się boję, tak? - wyjęczał niczym małe dziecko i przytulił się do niego.

\- Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. - Louis uciszył go pocałunkiem i w tym momencie huknęły drzwi wejściowe.    
\- Tommo, jestem! - odezwał się głos z mocnym akcentem i po chwili do salonu zajrzał przystojny mulat. - Oops...

Harry natychmiast się zarumienił, niemal chowając za kochankiem.   
\- Uhm, cześć?

\- No czeeść... - Przybysz zmierzył go od góry do dołu aprobującym spojrzeniem, za co po chwili dostał od przyjaciela przez głowę. - Ej, za co?!    
\- Nie patrz tak na niego - fuknął Louis i przytulił zawstydzonego chłopaka do siebie. - Zayn, to Harry; Harry, to Zayn, mój pożal się boże najlepszy przyjaciel, który miał ostatnio  _ dziewczynę _ , z tego co pamiętam. - Zmrużył na niego oczy.    
\- Jak to mówią: żeby życie miało smaczek, raz dziewczyna, raz chłopaczek. - Mulat puścił Harry'emu oczko i parsknął śmiechem na jego minę. - Spokojnie, nie wyrwę ci chłopaka, brachu. Ale kobiet na razie mam dość - oświadczył, siadając przy stole. - Gdzie poznaje się takich uroczych chłopców?    
\- Na komisariacie policji. - Szatyn przewrócił oczami.    
\- Byłeś na policji? - Zayn zamarł.    
\- No zwinęli mi samochód, więc to zgłosiłem. - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami, a jego przyjaciel przeklął pod nosem.

\- Nawrzeszczał na mnie! - poskarżył się Harry. - A to było moje pierwsze  _ prawdziwe _ zawiadomienie. Ale poinformowałem już przełożonego i odpowiednie jednostki już go szukają.

\- Tak, to cały Tommo! - Zayn zaśmiał się niemal nerwowo i zaczął bawić się serwetką. - Co grozi za kradzież samochodu? - dodał ciszej.

\- Zależy. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Jeśli to pierwszy taki przypadek, od trzech do pięciu lat w zawiasach i prace społeczne w zależności od szkodliwości czynu - wyrecytował. - W przypadku nieletniego: kurator.

\- Tommo, przyniesiesz mi herbaty? - poprosił Mulat, a gdy jego przyjaciel zniknął w kuchni, przysunął się do Stylesa. - A jakby, no wiesz, czysto hipotetycznie, ktoś znajomy zwinął właścicielowi samochód dla żartów..?

Ten zmarszczył brwi, a potem przyłożył dłoń do ust.   
\- Zwinąłeś mu samochód?! - pisnął.

\- Myślałem, że to będzie zabawne! - jęknął Zayn, przygryzając wargę. - Zapomniałem, że on jest królową dramatu!

\- Nie było! - syknął. - Wiesz, jak wściekły był?! - Pokręcił głową. - Gdzie jest teraz ten samochód?

\- Zaparkowałem nim pod Nando's przecznicę dalej - mruknął zawstydzony Mulat, osuwając się na krześle. - On mnie zabije, prawda? Specjalnie każe wam dać mi prace społeczne! - jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Zawsze możemy odrzucić wniosek... - Poklepał go pocieszająco po dłoni. - Jak mogłeś wpaść na coś tak głupiego... - Wyjął telefon, by napisać do Liama.

\- Nie wiem, świruję ostatnio - burknął Zayn, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach swojej czarnej bluzy z Iron Manem. - Myślałem, że je zauważy, często chodzi tam po żarcie...

\- Nie zauważył. - Westchnął, a w tym momencie pojawił się Louis, niosąc kubek herbaty dla Zayna.

\- Widzę, że się dogadaliście? - Szatyn posłał im uśmiechy, podając przyjacielowi kubek. - Widzisz, Harry? Wszyscy moi bliscy cię pokochają, te święta będą świetne! - Podszedł do rogu pokoju, by włączyć światełka na choince.

Styles posłał Zaynowi znaczące spojrzenie i poprawił serwetkę.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że  _ twój _ samochód się  _ znajdzie _ , Lou. - Zerknął na telefon, ale Liam jeszcze się nie odezwał. - Wtedy będą wspaniałe święta.

\- Samochód nie jest najważniejszy, znalazłem przecież ciebie - stwierdził Tomlinson i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy drzwi jego mieszkania znowu otworzyły, a po chwili do środka wtarabaniła się wesoła gromadka.    
\- Paccie, Loueh ma kotka! - pisnęła mała, ruda dziewczynka, ignorując otoczenie i natychmiast kucając przy kręcącej im się pod nogami Dusty. Louis wstał i poszedł wyściskać rodzinę.

Harry odetchnął i z nieśmiałym uśmiechem stanął za swoim chłopakiem.

\- Chciałbym wam przedstawić Harry'ego - rzucił w końcu szatyn, chwytając go za dłoń i przyciągając go do siebie. - Harry pracuje na policji, ale ma także niesamowite zdolności kulinarne, więc on i jego kot spędzą z nami święta.    
\- Cześć, Harry. - Pierwszy wyciągnął do niego dłoń tata Louisa. Uśmiechał się sympatycznie. - Mów mi Mark. Miło mi, że chcesz zająć się tym urwisem.    
\- Tatoo... - jęknął zażenowany szatyn.

\- To prawda, Mark - powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie, ściskając jego dłoń, po czym się roześmiał. Wciąż drżała mu ręka.

\- Masz śliczne dołeczki w policzkach, Harry. - Jedyna blondynka w towarzystwie wyszczerzyła się do niego, także wystawiając swoją dłoń. - Lottie, ta prawie najstarsza.

\- Miło cię poznać. I dziękuję. Podobają mi się twoje kolczyki. - Dotknął wiszącego koła.

\- Naprawdę? Wszyscy mówią, że są za duże i...   
\- Teraz my, Lotts, przesuń się! - Jedna z bliźniaczek odepchnęła starszą siostrę na bok i uścisnęła jego dłoń. - Jestem Daisy.    
\- Ściemnia cię, to Phoebe. - Louis przewrócił czule oczami.

\- Jak ty je rozróżniasz? - jęknął. Poczochrał włosy dziewczynek.

\- Pheebs ma trzy dziurki w jednym uchu - podpowiedział mu szeptem szatyn, wywołując chichoty rodziny.    
\- Ja jestem Daisy - zaśmiała się druga bliźniaczka, ściskając jego dłoń.    
\- A ja Fizzy - powiedziała ostatnia nastolatka, klepiąc go po ramieniu z uśmiechem.    
\- I ja, i ja - wyrwał się mały chłopczyk, sięgając do niego rączkami. - Elnie!

Harry uniósł go w górę, sadzając sobie na biodrze.   
\- Witaj Ernie! - zagruchał do chłopca, okręcając się z nim i wywołując w nim chichot. - Gdzie twoja siostrzyczka?

\- Bawi się z kicią! - Blondynek wskazał paluszkiem na podłogę, gdzie jego bliźniaczka śmiała się do Dusty, która próbowała złapać jej rączkę, ignorując całe otoczenie.

\- Dusty uwielbia być w centrum uwagi! - uśmiechnął się. - A ty? - zagadywał dziecko.

\- Ja tes! - przyznał szczerze chłopczyk, rozbrajając dorosłych. - Mogę siedzieć u ciebie na kolankach? - poprosił. - A mogę z tobą śpać? A pśyjedzieś kiedyś do nas? - zasypał go pytaniami.    
\- Zakochał się... - westchnęła Fizzy, a po chwili spojrzała na starszego brata z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem, wywołując u niego lekkie rumieńce - następny...

\- Spokojnie, powoli! - Zachichotał. - Najpierw zjemy obiad, hm? - zaproponował. - Zrobiłem ciasto - dodał konspiracyjnie.

\- Ciasto! - ucieszył się Ernest, machając rączkami. - Śłysiałaś, Dolis? Haly upiek ciaśto!   
\- I ma kotka! - Jego siostra przytuliła biednego zwierzaka do piersi.    
\- Już ich wygrałeś - zaśmiał się Louis, odbierając od rodziny kurtki i przepuszczając ich w progu. - Zayn jest w salonie, idźcie się przywitać, a my podamy obiad.

Styles podał chłopca Markowi i podążył za Louisem do kuchni. Oparł się o blat, oddychając ciężko.   
\- Było w porządku?

\- Żartujesz sobie? - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi i wyjrzał kontrolnie za drzwi, by sprawdzić, czy na pewno wszyscy są zajęci, po czym chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go czule. - Byłeś cudowny, kochanie, pokochali cię - zapewnił go, gdy już się od siebie oderwali. Trącił jego nos swoim z uśmiechem. - Zwłaszcza Lottie i Ernie, pewnie cały czas będą przyklejeni do twojego boku, zapewniam cię.

\- Uff, to dobrze. Mark miał przerażający uśmiech... - zwierzył się, wyciągając mięso z piekarnika.

\- Mark? - parsknął Louis, przekładając puree z ziemniaków do miski. - To najspokojniejszy facet, jakiego znam, serio. Moja mama potrafiła być niezła, owszem, ale mój tata jest ostatnią osobą, jakiej można się bać. - Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. - Wiesz, co zrobił, jak kiedyś podczas nastoletniego buntu wypaliłem w gniewie, że nie jest moim tatą i uciekłem z domu? - Pochylił się do niego. - Jak wróciłem następnego dnia nad ranem ze zwieszoną głową, to po prostu mnie przytulił i powiedział, że się martwił, bo nie wiedział, czy nic mi się nie stało. Tyle. - Zamrugał, by odgonić niechciane łzy i uśmiechnął się. - Nie spał całą noc, czekając na mnie i nie powiedział nic mamie o tym, co do niego powiedziałem. Zawsze krył moje plecy - zaśmiał się.

\- To kochane... - Przytulił go do siebie i otarł jego oczy dłonią. - Widać, że chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Jak ja...

\- Więc się dogadacie. - Tomlinson pociągnął nosem i schował twarz w jego szyi, zaciskając dłonie z tyłu jego swetra. - Dziękuję...

\- To ja powinienem dziękować... - Westchnął, na chwilę wtulając nos w jego szyję. - Chodź, bo wystygnie.

\- Racja. - Louis niechętnie odkleił się od niego i przełożył kurczaka na półmisek.

\- Nie po to tak się staraliśmy, żeby teraz się zmarnowało. - Uśmiechnął się i wyjął z lodówki sałatkę, którą zaniósł na stół.

\- Widzę, że Harry nie tylko upiekł ciasto - zażartował Mark, na co Louis się oburzył.    
\- O przepraszam bardzo, ale kurczakiem zajmowałem się ja!

\- To prawda - przyznał, chichocząc na jego oburzoną minę. Cmoknął jego policzek i cofnął się po ziemniaki.

\- Co się stało z Davidem? - wypaliła ciekawa Daisy, gdy tylko Styles zniknął w kuchni.    
\- Zerwałem z nim. - Szatyn zacisnął szczękę. - Nie szanował mnie. Ale to już nieważne.

\- Teraz wasz braciszek jest cały mój! - Odstawił półmisek i uwiesił się na nim.

\- Harry! - Chłopak zachichotał i objął go w talii, zostawiając pocałunek na jego policzku. - Nie musisz być taki zaborczy, nie chcę do niego wracać.

\- Nie jestem zaborczy! - zaprotestował. - Upewniam się, że czujesz się chciany.

\- A już miałem nadzieję, że ktoś jest o mnie zazdrosny... - Louis wydął usta w podkówkę i usiadł przy stole.    
\- Ja jeśtem zazdlosna! - powiedziała Doris, gramoląc się przez nogi Lottie i pakując się bratu na kolana.

\- I ja! - dodał Ernest, wdrapując się na niego z drugiej strony.

\- Oww, moje kochane małpeczki! - Louis ich wytulił i wycałował ich rumiane policzki.

Harry się na niego zagapił z wielkim uśmiechem.    
\- Dobrze, ale jedzmy już, bo wszystko ostygnie!

\- Ale ja nie mam jak. - Szatyn posmutniał, po czym mrugnął do bliźniaków. - Musicie mnie teraz nakarmić...

\- Chyba, że Ernie chce pomóc mi? - zasugerował.

\- Tiak! - Chłopczyk natychmiast zaczął się do niego ciągnąć.

\- To chodź, szkrabie! - Wciągnął go na swoje kolana i przyciągnął bliżej jego talerzyk.

\- To co, smacznego, kochani? - Mark promieniał, krojąc kurczaka i nakładając każdemu na talerz po równej porcji. - Cieszy mnie tegoroczny skład, mam nadzieję, że za rok się nie zmieni. - Puścił oczko Stylesowi, oddając mu jego talerz.

\- Mam taką nadzieję... - Posłał ostrożny uśmiech w stronę Louisa i zajął się dzieckiem na swoich kolanach.

 

Cała kolacja przebiegła w sympatycznej, rodzinnej atmosferze, wypełnionej Zaynem i Fizzy ukradkowo strzelającymi w siebie groszkiem z łyżki, Harrym i Louisem zajmującymi się dziećmi oraz bliźniaczkami dokarmiającymi kręcącą się pod stołem Dusty. W końcu prawie wszystko zostało zjedzone, a Mark puścił kolędy i zezwolił na rozpakowywanie zebranych pod choinką prezentów.

Dzieciaki rzuciły się w stronę choinki z piskiem, przepychając nawzajem. Harry pokręcił głową.   
\- Są też ode mnie - powiedział cicho, wychodząc do kuchni, by zrobić dla wszystkich herbaty. Stresował się, że upominki mogą się im nie spodobać.

\- Harry..? - Po chwili do pomieszczenia zajrzała Lottie ze swoją nową paletą w opakowaniu w kształcie tabliczki czekolady. Uśmiechnęła się i go przytuliła. - Dziękuję, nie musiałeś...

\- Ale  _ chciałem _ . - Uśmiechnął się ciepło, przytulając ją. - Podoba się? Mam nadzieję, że tej nie masz?

\- Właśnie nie mam żadnej z tej kolekcji, dziękuję! - Uścisnęła go mocniej. - To kochane, tym bardziej, że my nic dla ciebie nie mamy, bo Lou powiedział nam dopiero dzisiaj, że kogoś przyprowadzi...

\- Mam nadzieję, że z jakością też będzie w porządku - jęknął, widząc jak dopracowany makijaż ma na sobie. - I nie zrobiłem tego, żebyście wy coś mi kupili. Dostałem Lou i to najlepszy prezent.

\- Na pewno będzie, zaraz przetestujemy na tobie albo Zaynie! - zachichotała, ciągnąc go za dłoń. - A teraz chodź, bo wydaje mi się, że mój braciszek jednak coś dla ciebie ma.

\- Lou? - Zmarszczył brwi i ignorując czajnik, dał się pociągnąć do salonu.

\- To nic wielkiego - zaznaczył szatyn siedzący z dzieciakami pod choinką, podając mu ozdobną torebkę. - Wesołych świąt, skarbie.

\- Uh... - Przygryzł wargę, nie dając wpłynąć na twarz uśmiechowi i cofnął się do sypialni, by po chwili wrócić z małą paczuszką, owiniętą wstążką. - Wesołych Świąt, kochanie... - Podał mu prezent, samemu zabierając się za rozrywanie opakowania.

\- Dziękuję! - Louis się rozpromienił i szybko rozerwał papier, chichocząc, gdy ukazała mu się jej zawartość. Przysunął się do niego i szepnął mu do ucha: - Czyli banany są naszą rzeczą, co..? - Uniósł zawieszkę do samochodu w kształcie banana do góry z uśmiechem.    
Po chwili wyciągnął z paczki także flakonik perfum i rozszerzył oczy, a po chwili rzucił się, by go wyściskać, przewracając się razem z nim na podłogę.    
\- Boże, kocham Beckhama, dziękuję!

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie bardziej, niż mnie! - zażartował, odpakowując swój prezent. - Oh Lou! - wykrzyknął ucieszony, kiedy zza kolorowego papieru wychynęła mikołajowa broda wydziergana na świątecznym swetrze. - Jest cudowny, dziękuję! - Od razu go założył, otulając się miękkim kaszmirem i pocałował jego usta.

Gdzieś z boku dobiegały ich rozczulone "aww" pochodzące od starszych dziewczyn, ale chwilowo byli zamknięci w swojej własnej bańce.

\- Naprawdę dziękuję... - wyszeptał z ustami przy jego. - Jest niesamowicie miękki, a ty jesteś cudowny.

\- Czyli święta się jednak udały? - zachichotał Louis, wsuwając dłonie pod jego sweter.

\- Oczywiście - prychnął, opierając się o niego i patrząc jak bliźniaki bawią się nowymi zabawkami. - Mam nadzieję, że twój... poprzedni prezent - zarumienił się - też się podobał.

\- Chyba nawet wciąż  _ czujesz _ , jak bardzo mi się  _ podobał _ ... - szepnął szatyn, trącając go zaczepnie nosem w ucho.

\- Mmm... cały czas...   
\- Louie, co jeście dośtałeś? - spytała ciekawie Doris.

\- Erm... - Jej starszy brat rozszerzył panicznie oczy i przełknął głośno ślinę, na co Zayn zachichotał. - Ja, uhm... - Spojrzał na Stylesa w poszukiwaniu ratunku i po chwili wypalił: - Harry zrobił sobie dla mnie tatuaż!

\- Tatuaś? - ucieszyła się. - Jaki? Pokazieś?   
\- Eeerm... Ten tutaj. - Wskazał na przypadkowy wzór na swoim ramieniu.

Louis zachichotał i z ulgą oparł czoło o jego łopatkę.    
\- Doris, skarbie, gdzie masz kicię? - zapytał, próbując odwrócić jej uwagę.

Ta rozejrzała się podejrzliwie, lokalizując Dusty polującą na resztki opakowań po prezentach. Natychmiast ruszyła w jej stronę.   
\- To niegłupi pomysł... - powiedział cicho.

\- O nie - zaprotestował szatyn, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu. - Jeśli już chcesz zrobić sobie dla mnie jakiś tatuaż, to ja dla ciebie też.    
\- Pasujące tatuaże? - podsunął im Zayn.    
\- Zee, czy tobie brakuje kutasa, że się tak wszędzie wtryniasz? - zapytał go szczerze przyjaciel, a ten zrobił minę.    
\- Goń się. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć Harry'emu o naszym braterskim tatuażu.

\- Macie braterski tatuaż? - zainteresował się. Teraz tym bardziej chciał pasujące tatuaże.

\- Mhm, Bus 1.  - Tomlinson pokazał mu niewielki tatuaż na przedramieniu.

Zayn również wyciągnął dłoń, gdzie widniało to samo. Styles rozszerzył oczy.   
\- Wow...

\- Niby malutkie gówienko, a jednak wiele znaczy - zaśmiał się Louis, żartobliwie szturchając kumpla.

\- Musicie być ze sobą blisko, hm? - dopytał, przytulając się do swojego chłopaka.

\- Mamy klucze do swoich mieszkań, on spędza święta z moją rodziną, a ja obchodzę Malłid z tą jego. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby miało być inaczej. 

\- Zayn? Ale od teraz uprzedzaj, że wpadniesz z wizytą, okej? - poprosił cichutko.

\- Spoko, nie mam nic przeciwko patrzeniu, jak dwóch atrakcyjnych facetów uprawia seks - odpowiedział ten ze śmiertelnie poważną miną. 

\- Ale ja mam - odparł grobowo.

Mulat wyszczerzył się i parsknął śmiechem, klepiąc go po ramieniu. 

\- Dobrze, laleczko, postaram się najpierw dzwonić. 

\- Laleczko? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Zayn? Czy mam  _ powiedzieć _ , co tak naprawdę się stało? - spytał przymilnie.

\- To nie będzie konieczne. - Zayn łypnął na niego nadąsany.

\- Co tak naprawdę się stało…? - powtórzył za nim zdezorientowany Tomlinson. 

\- Na waszej ostatniej imprezie. - Wzruszył ramionami, a wtedy rozległ się dzwonek jego telefonu. - Cześć, Liam! Tak?... Ale... jak to? Przecież powinien tam być! Ale...? - Parsknął. - Oczywiście,  _ Niall _ . Dobrze, dzięki. Tak, będziemy. Dziękuję. - Zarumienił się. - Rozłączam się! - oznajmił i spojrzał na Louisa. - Znaleźli twój samochód.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis rozszerzył oczy. - Gdzie? Kto go ukradł?

\- Jest na policyjnym parkingu. Niall kazał go odholować, bo nie miał gdzie zaparkować pod Nando’s - parsknął. - Idziemy go odebrać?

\- Tak, pewnie. - Szatyn natychmiast wstał. - Zayn, podrzucisz nas? 

\- Jasne… - Mulat także niechętnie wstał. 

\- Przydasz się - mruknął. - Poradzicie sobie? - spytał Marka, kierując się w stronę korytarza.

\- Jasne, czekamy na was. - Mężczyzna poklepał go po ramieniu i włączył telewizor. 

Bliźniaki bawiły się z Dusty na podłodze, a dziewczynki wciąż były pod wrażeniem prezentów, dlatego z czystym sercem podążyli do samochodu. Po kilkunastu minutach byli już na komisariacie, gdzie powitała ich kłótnia Liama i Nialla.   
\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że to poszukiwany samochód? - burknął, oblizując lukier z pączka.   
\- Do cholery, jesteś policjantem!   
\- Zajął moje miejsce pod Nando’s!   
\- W ogóle nie powinno cię tam być w godzinach pracy!   
\- Byłem głodny!   
\- Erm, Liam? - przerwał im Harry. - Lou wrócił po swój samochód?   
\- Jasne, siadajcie - polecił z ciężkim westchnieniem, rzucając jeszcze złe spojrzenie blondynowi. - Zaraz się tym zajmę.

Louis i Zayn rzucili sobie niepewne spojrzenia. A przynajmniej szatyn rzucił je mulatowi, bo ten był zbyt zajęty gapieniem się na wyższego mundurowego.  _ Oho _ … Przewrócił oczami i pociągnął przyjaciela za ramię, by ten też usiadł. 

-Czyli złodziej tak po prostu zaparkował sobie pod Nando's? - dociekał, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. - Zostały jakieś ślady? 

\- Żadne. Tak jakby złodziej miał kluczyk? - Potarł czoło. - To nie ma sensu, wiem.

Zayn przygryzł wargę i spuścił głowę, zerkając kątem oka na Harry'ego. 

\- Możemy coś z tym zrobić? - spytał ten.   
\- Nie bardzo. - Liam się skrzywił. - Nie ma podstaw do wszczęcia postępowania. - Louis może wystąpić z powództwa cywilnego, ale musiałby zapłacić z własnej kieszeni za sprawę... proponuję po prostu zabrać samochód, a skoro był oznaczony jako kradziony, nie naliczymy opłaty za postój na policyjnym parkingu. To w porządku? - Spojrzał na nich oczami szczeniaczka.

\- Jasne, że tak, nie będę płacił za parking, bo jakiś policjant nie miał gdzie stanąć pod Nando's - prychnął nadąsany Louis. 

\- Hej! - oburzył się Niall, plując wokół donutem. - Wypraszam sobie, jestem stróżem prawa! - wypiął dumnie pierś i beknął.   
\- I sam je łamiesz... - Westchnął Liam. - Więc mogę uznać sprawę za zamkniętą?

\- Tak, dzięki za wszystko. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami, a Zayn nie mógł się powstrzymać od chichotu. 

\- Chodźcie, zaprowadzę was na ten parking. - Wstał i wskazał im kierunek.

Cała trójka posłusznie za nim podążyła, Malik nieco ociągając się z tyłu i gapiąc się na tyłek detektywa. Jego przyjaciel obejrzał się za siebie i parsknął. 

-Serio, Zaynie? 

\- Coś nie tak? - Zmartwił się ten, oglądając na nich.

\- Nie, nie, wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku! - odezwał się natychmiast mulat. 

Liam uśmiechnął się i poprowadził ich do samochodu Louisa. Podsunął mu jakiś papier do podpisania.

-Harry, twój kolega ma kogoś? - szepnął na boku Mulat, wciąż obczajając Payne'a, podczas gdy jego kumpel podpisywał odpowiednie papiery. 

\- Liam? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Nie, ale widziałem, jak cię obczajał, gdy wszedłeś. - Wyszczerzył się.

\- Mówisz..? - Zayn się uśmiechnął i zerknął kątem oka na policjanta.

Ten akurat uniósł wzrok i spłonął rumieńcem, orientując się, że Zayn patrzy.

Mulat wyraźnie się zawahał, ale w końcu odetchnął i podszedł do niego, bezpardonowo oddychając Louisa. Posłał policjantowi swój najlepszy uśmiech i dotknął lekko jego ramienia.    
\- Liam, tak? O której kończysz pracę?

Ten przez chwilę wyglądał jak jeleń w świetle reflektorów. Dopiero po chwili udało mu się wykrztusić z siebie:   
\- O siódmej.

\- Myślisz, że będziesz zbyt zmęczony czy... - tutaj Zayn zalotnie przesunął palcami po jego bicepsie, niewinnie trzepocząc rzęsami - ... może zechcesz wyskoczyć ze mną do baru..?

\- Uh, na-następną - zająknął się - zmianę mam na szóstą - powiedział z przepraszającym uśmiechem. - Aale... chętnie coś zjem.

\- Nie szkodzi, możemy zacząć od kolacji. - Uśmiech Mulata się poszerzył. Powoli sięgnął drugą ręką do kieszeni z tyłu jego spodni i, cały czas nie spuszczając oczu z tych jego, wyciągnął stamtąd telefon. - Wpiszę ci swój numer, hm?..

\- Mmm, tak... Tak. - Odetchnął i pewnie ułożył dłoń na jego biodrze.

Zayn prawie zemdlał na uczucie jego dłoni na swoim ciele, ale nie dał nic po sobie poznać, wklepując mu swój numer i od razu do siebie dzwoniąc. Po chwili uniósł wzrok. Ale nie na jego twarz, tylko pełne usta. Mimowolnie oblizał swoje własne, czując, jak robi mu się duszno.

Zaraz zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Liam wyciągnął się i pocałował jego usta.   
\- Więc... zadzwonisz? - dopytał, odzyskując pewność siebie.

\- Tak... tak. - Mulat otworzył oczy z powrotem, wpatrując się z uśmiechem w te jego. Z powrotem wsunął telefon do jego kieszeni i zacisnął dłonie na przodzie jego koszuli. Chrzanić to, że gniótł policyjny mundur. Umawiał się na randkę z gorącym policjantem! To jak spełnienie nastoletnich marzeń... - O siódmej, nie omieszkałbym nie...    
Gdzieś z boku stali zaskoczeni Louis i Harry, no i ten śmieszny gliniarz, ale nie mogłoby obchodzić go to mniej.

\- W porządku, czekam. Odprowadzę cię do drzwi - zaproponował i zaczął prowadzić go w stronę wyjścia.

Zachwycony Zayn szedł obok niego, nie puszczając jego dłoni, a Tomlinson przewrócił czule oczami, szturchając Harry'ego łokciem.    
\- Kolejny świąteczny cud..?  Zayn stał się potulny jak baranek…

\- Cóż... Liam jest spoko. - Wzruszył ramionami, dotykając maski samochodu. - Wracamy do domu?

\- Mhm, zapraszam, królewno. - Szatyn ładnie przed nim dygnął i odblokował samochód, otwierając dla niego drzwi.

\- Dziękuję. - Wsiadł i zapiął pas, po czym pochylił się w stronę Louisa. - Jesteś moją najlepszą przejażdżką…

\- Doprawdy? - Tomlinson zachichotał, całując go krótko w kącik ust. - Tak naprawdę to jeszcze na mnie nie jeździłeś, ale wszystko przed nami…

Harry spłonął rumieńcem.   
\- Zobaczymy - powiedział wymijająco.

\- No nie mów, że byś nie chciał - podroczył się z nim Louis, zapinając własny pas.

\- Może? - zanucił, uparcie wpatrując się w boczną szybę.

\- Tylko  _ może _ ? - prychnął szatyn, uruchamiając pojazd. - Kochanie, no dalej... Po prostu to przyznaj, nie zaboli.

\- Taki pewny jesteś? - Spojrzał na niego naburmuszony.

\- Nie, ale miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz. - Tomlinson wydął usta w podkówkę.

Harry cmoknął go szybko w usta.   
\- Jesteś najlepszy.

Louis momentalnie się uśmiechnął, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.    
\- Ty jesteś, panie policjancie.

\- Nie jestem  _ jeszcze _ policjantem. - Ścisnął jego leżącą na drążku do zmiany biegów rękę. - Do domu?

\- Już, zaraz będziemy. - Szatyn pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. Harry naprawdę nie miał żadnych oporów i już się u niego zadomowił.

\- Cieszę się, że odzyskałeś swój samochód - powiedział cicho. - Wyglądasz dobrze za kierownicą.

\- Tak..? - mruknął z krzywym uśmieszkiem. - Nadawałbym się do kalendarza..?

\- Motoryzacyjnego? - Zachichotał nieco złośliwie.

\- Nie, dla Playboya. - Pokazał mu język, skręcając w swoją ulicę.

\- Tam nie ma przypadkiem tylko roznegliżowanych panienek? - Zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji.

\- Są też takie pisemka dla kobiet. - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak z facetami? - Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Nie wiedziałem... - przyznał, wysiadając z samochodu.

\- Nie trzymałeś nigdy takich pod łóżkiem? - zdziwił się szatyn.

\- Uhm, nie? - Zerknął na niego, opierając dłoń o dach. - To źle?

\- Ojej, jaki ty jesteś niewinny... - zagruchał Tomlinson, tarmosząc go żartobliwie za ucho.

\- Hej! - Odsunął się i obrażony skierował w stronę wejścia.

\- Ale to urocze! - zawołał za nim rozbawiony Louis, na co wychodzący właśnie ze swojego samochodu Zayn uniósł brew.

Styles tylko prychnął, a drzwi za nim trzasnęły.

\- Oj, chyba będziesz dzisiaj spał na podłodze, kumplu - zachichotał mulat, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu szatyna i idąc razem z nim do klatki.    
\- Oby nie. - Tomlinson wydął usta w podkówkę. - Jest świetną przytulanką…

Jednak wszystkie obawy odeszły w niepamięć, gdy Harry przywitał go w progu z uśmiechem i jednym z bliźniaków na rękach.

\- No cześć, kochanie... - wymruczał Louis, obejmując go w talii i całując. Pogłaskał Ernesta po głowie i zawołał w głąb domu: - Mam samochód z powrotem! A Zayn ma randkę z gorącym policjantem!   
\- To nie fair! - jęknęła Lottie, wychodząc z kuchni z kubkiem herbaty. - Widzę, że ja też powinnam się przejść na ten komisariat…

\- Następnym razem zabiorę cię ze sobą - obiecał Harry, garnąc się do chłopaka.   
Mark odwrócił głowę od telewizora, zerkając na niego z kanapy.   
\- Złapali sprawców? - spytał.

\- Nie, po prostu szef Hazzy odholował samochód spod Nando's, bo nie miał gdzie zaparkować - sarknął szatyn, prowadząc Stylesa na kanapę i nawet nie zauważając, że nadał mu czułe zdrobnienie. Pociągnął go na swoje kolana i wyciągnął z rąk swojego taty kufel grzanego piwa, upijając łyk. - Nie zostały żadne ślady, a ja po prostu chciałem samochód z powrotem, więc się nie kłóciłem.

\- A skąd twój samochód wziął się pod Nando’s? - zmarszczył brwi.

\- To jest bardzo dobre pytanie - żachnął się Louis, na co Zayn przygryzł wargę, siadając obok Doris na podłodze i spojrzał na niego z poczuciem winy. - Albo złodziej był idiotą, albo zwinął mi ten samochód na żarty, nie wiem.

\- Najważniejsze, że go odzyskałeś. - Harry uścisnął jego ramię. - Kto ma ochotę na mój sernik?

\- My! - Bliźniaczki pisnęły i poleciały do kuchni, a ich starszy brat zachichotał, całując Stylesa w kark.    
\- Teraz musisz im go pokroić, bo wsuną cały - ostrzegł, pozwalając mu zejść ze swoich kolan.    
\- Tes chce ciaśto! - oburzył się Ernest, biegnąc niezdarnie za siostrami i potykając się o Dusty, która przemknęła do kuchni, węsząc okazję.

\- Każdy dostanie kawałek, spokojnie! - Brunet roześmiał się, idąc do kuchni za wesołą gromadką.    
Krojąc posypany cukrem pudrem wilgotny sernik i patrząc w błyszczące oczy Louisa opierającego się o framugę, pomyślał, że tak mogłyby wyglądać jego święta już zawsze. - Wesołych Świąt, Lou... - Podał mu talerzyk z sernikiem na końcu, kiedy wszyscy się już zajadali i pocałował miękko w usta.   
Lekki, wdzięczny uśmiech i  _ wzajemnie, kochanie _ powiedziały mu, że to były dopiero pierwsze z ich wspólnych Świąt.   
  
  
Koniec.

**Author's Note:**

> Nasz świąteczny "oneshot", reszta zostanie opublikowana w pierwszy i drugi dzień świąt; opowiadanie jest dostępne także na wattpadzie (https://www.wattpad.com/story/171454824-i-won%27t-ask-for-much-this-christmas-i-just-want) i tumblr (https://wonder-holic.tumblr.com/post/181373534421/i-wont-ask-for-much-this-christmas-i-just-want).


End file.
